Dangerous Addiction
by Average-Fanatic
Summary: "Images of the past kept flashing through Tweeks mind. His heart was beating so fast it hurt and the voices in his head were screaming. If only he would have just kept walking…" Creek minor Style. Warning Character Death Yaoi, and Drug Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this story contains drug abuse and character death. I probably should rate this M but I believe you all can handle it. If you feel as though I should change it tell me and I will. I just hope you all are mature enough.

It may sound like it's the end, as if this is just a sad oneshot but there is much more to come. So please review~

This was played out as an RP:

Average Fanatic played Tweek Tweak and Kyle Broflovski.

Funkychik played Craig Tucker and Stan Marsh.

* * *

><p>It has been exactly one year, four months, seventeen days, nine hours, fourteen minutes, and twelve, thirteen, fourteen seconds since Tweek Tweak has had any form of drugs, it is also the same amount of time since Craig Tucker's heart had beat. Yes, Tweek was a recovering druggie and Craig was killed. He was now eighteen and sitting in a plain white and gray room in the South Park Rehab Center. The bed was stiff but he didn't care. He was no longer clawing at the door begging for relief, he no longer saw the shadows smiling, but he swore the underwear gnomes were stealing his boxers still. That was something he learned to keep to himself though, thanks to Craig. He didn't want to be moved to the mental hospital, he had a goal that managed to keep him on track. He wanted to finally go visit Craig's grave for the first time. He didn't even go to the funeral; he didn't want Craig to see the way he looked. The funeral was a week after he began rehab, he was a mess. His nails were bitten off as far as possible, his hands were wrapped in gauze that he kept trying to pull off, bags under his eyes, and he could barely dress himself. Craig couldn't see him like this.<p>

At first he wanted to die as well but Craig died for him, he wouldn't want to have had the smoking teen die in vain. He wanted to go out and see the world Craig described the places out of this small town. He was scared though. He was already paranoid in a small town like this, how would he survive all alone in the dangerous world where everyone wanted to kill him, rape him, steal from him, and drown him thinking he might be a witch since everyone's crazy! …It could happen.

Right now he was sitting in the middle of his bed wearing a pale gray pajama blouse (not buttoned correctly) and sweat pants. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms loosely wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on top of his knees while he stared boredly at his toes. There were still dark bags under his eyes but he doubted they'd ever go away, especially with having those damned gnomes trying to steal his underwear. But he was happy, somewhat. It was almost time for him to be released then he could visit Craig's grave and apologize to him. He had it all planned out. He was going to buy a packet of cigarettes and a lighter and set them on his grave. Craig wouldn't want any flowers, he'd want to smoke. He smiled happily at the thought. Craig would be so happy!

Also, someone was scheduled to visit him today. He wondered who it could be. It couldn't be his mother and father, they disowned him. The only reason he could even pay for rehab is because Craig had left him everything in his will. He also didn't have any friends left. Most were now on their way to college, hating him because they blamed him for Craig's death. Their words hurt. Just thinking about it made him want a triple shot clover brewed coffee. At least they allowed coffee in this place, it just wasn't any good. But back to the point. Craig had always told him that everyone else was wrong about Tweek, that Tweek was special and that he was much better than all the "lame ass posers". Maybe someone didn't blame Tweek, maybe they wanted to be his friend and help him. Why else would they visit? He smiled happily and looked towards the locked door, waiting to see who would walk inside.

Stan Marsh was in love, he was in love with the bad ass of the school Craig Tucker. Craig was everything to Stan for a long time. But there was a time the two didn't get along, where they hated each other more than anything. One day that all changed when they both realized that they both had a talent for pulling pranks on a certain red headed Jew. After this realization the two became friends, and Stan soon wanted more, though he never said anything to Craig. He now wished that he did. How Stan hated himself for never telling his feelings to Craig, even if he rejected him, at least he would know. But Stan did know something that not many knew; Craig was in love with Tweek. How? Who knows, and who cares. Craig could do so much better than, him. Anyone would be a step up from Tweek, and everyone agreed. Everyone hates the druggie for what he did, because of Tweek… Craig is… d-dead.

It was over a year ago when the tragic day happened; it was over a year ago when Craig took his last breath. Stan and Kyle always joked that cigarettes would be his down fall, how they wished that was true. It took Stan some time to get over his death; he went into a depressed state for some time. But his current boyfriend, Kyle, helped salve that. Stan knew that Kyle knew about his little crush on Craig, but he never seemed to care, he seen it as more of a "never gonna happen" thing. Mostly because Craig did set the two up. Who knew Stan could be so happy with Kyle anyway? Oh yeah… Craig did.

Now it was almost time for Tweek Tweak to be released from rehab, rehab Craig in the end ended up paying for. But Stan wanted to make sure Tweek remembers why he's even still alive, it is his entire fault after all. Stan made Kyle stay at home; he doesn't need to see the killer anyway. Wearing a black shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, boots, and blue red puffball hat Stan gripped the messenger bag Kyle let him barrow to hold something special. The something special was a hat, to be more specific Craig Tucker's hat. Craig loved the thing, it still smelt like him, smelt like the cigarettes he smoked, and… it still had his blood on it. Stan wiped away a stray tear, can't cry, not now. Walking into the rehab center where Tweek was staying, walking to the counter he simply said, "Here to see Tweek."

The nurse not needing to look anything up on him understood right away, and with a nod led him down the hall to the killer's room. The nurse seemed to be quick with unlocking the door and opening it for Stan, maybe because of excitement for him having a visitor, or fear of Tweek getting out. Either way was pitiful. Walking into the room the nurse told the animal lover to call out when he wants to be let out. Stan nodded as the door was shut and once again locked. Stan kept an emotionless look as he turned to face Tweek. "Hello… Tweek," He said simply looking the other over. Stan started to wonder, did Tweek even know about Craig's feelings for him?

Hearing the door open, Tweek perked up and smiled. It was Stan. Glancing at the nurse who gave him a thumbs up made him smile wider. "S-Stan?" he asked, wanting to make sure it was really the dark haired boy and not some imposter waiting to steal his clothes or suck out his brain. It could happen! But he was too excited to be paranoid. Quickly he stumbled out of bed and looked up at him. He tried to remember everything about Stan. Let's see, he was kind of a hippy, loved animals, and… and… he was dating… ah! He was dating Kyle, the Jew kid who was actually nice to him in school. "How is… K-Kyle?" he asked, twitching only slightly now.  
>Stan watched the blonde twitch and stutter over a few words, something that would never change about the other. "Yeah it's Stan," He replied knowing about the others paranoia. It was strange, the way Tweek spoke it was like he was forgetting the fact that his best friend was murdered. "Kyle's fine, still upset, but fine." He said remembering Kyle's hate filled words this morning. Ok so the Jew wasn't "fine" he was still more than upset about what happened. But so was everyone else. Stan was just surprised at the words his favorite red head would use to describe Tweek, Stan always thought those words were saved for Cartman.<p>

Tweek tilted his head. What was the Jew upset about? It could be so many things but the thought of that smiling red head being angry with him never crossed through his paranoid mind. "Did he see the u-underwear gnomes too?" he shouted and held his hands to his chest, looking around. He whispered to the other quickly, "Their always w-watching." Twitching he took one last glance around the room to make sure they weren't about to begin an attack on the blonde. He relaxed ever so slightly as he realized they were probably resting. Looking around he smiled. "I-it's much better than you w-would think. C-Craig had a pamphlet f-for it in his room… Told me th-they'd take care of me," he explained and fiddled with his hands. His hands had a few scars on his thin fingers from clawing at the doors a year ago but he didn't need it anymore. Yeah… he didn't need the drugs. Craig was right, he was happy just the way he was and soon he was going to show Craig how much better he was. "You g-g-going to college?" he asked out of curiosity. He already knew he wasn't going to go. What college would take him? Besides, he didn't even finish high school and even when he was in school he was barely passing. How can you concentrate when you knew the teacher had the ability to change from a man to a woman every month?

Stan rolled his eyes listening to the jittery blonde, "They don't exist." He said simply to his underwear gnome's statement. Tweek is crazy. That's the only way to explain all this. If Tweek knew Craig wanted him to stop, why didn't he? Everything would have been ok if he would have just stopped. "Yeah it's cool; I'll get to have an amazing future thanks to the one I love." He said watching the other. Amazing. He can hold still after all. Looking around he gripped the strap of Kyle's messenger bag. "Of course it's nice Tweek, Craig wanted you to stop." He said looking back at the twitching boy, "And yes I am. By some strange miracle Kyle got me into Harvard with him." He added in a moment later. Stan just wanted to be a vet, but Kyle managed to get help him with his grades and get him a scholarship as well. He couldn't exactly turn that kind of opportunity down.

"Do too…" Tweek muttered. Craig believed him; Craig always believed him and smiled when he told him the stories he had with those damned gnomes. He soon realized that no one else believed him, not even his parents but Craig stood by his side and said the words he always wished to hear 'You're not crazy'. He smiled lightly at the memory. "Kyle is s-so smart. He used to he-help me with studying," he grinned, remembering how the red head would sit beside him in the too quiet library and managed to get him to understand the facts about history and such, laughing when he said that the Russian's were allied with the aliens, which they were! Tweek looked down and shook a bit. He didn't like talking about Craig, not even in therapy. It made him want to grab another needle of "candy"."I… I know," he managed to say and tugged on his left finger. He always had to keep moving, even if it was just slightly. He was too full of energy, caffeine, and paranoid thoughts. "R-really? Th-that's c-cool," he stuttered and bit his lip hard so as not to yell out. It's something his therapist had taught him to do. That therapist knew everything, always smiled… It was obvious who the therapist was. He was God! It was the only logical explanation.

"I'm actually here to talk about Craig," He began, reaching into the messenger bag he pulled out Craig's blue chullo hat and held it out to Tweek. "Did you even know that he loved you? Craig died saving someone who didn't love him back." He said in an emotionless tone glaring slightly at the coffee addict. Yes, Stan was one of the many who completely blamed Tweek for the death.

"Wh-why?" he asked and looked down, only looking back up when he began ruffling through his messenger bag. What could he have in it? Something good or bad? Bad… it had to be bad. What good ever came out of a messenger bag? Twitching he managed to catch the hat. Then, for the first time in a very long time he stopped moving. He didn't twitch or shake or even breathe. All he could do is stare down at the hat. "C-Craig…" he stuttered out and teared up. Hugging it he noticed the blood stains but it also smelled like him. The cigarettes and his shampoo, which was cinnamon by the way, he checked. "I… I knew," he said quietly and fell to his knees on the cold floor. Of course he knew, he thought it was a trick at first but it was the sort of thing his parents read to him in story books. Craig was his savior, his light, his prince, everything in those books that always threatened to suck him inside of their stories. "I… I loved him," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He really needed the drugs right now. This pain was too much.

"Ruby, Craig's little sister couldn't stand to look at that anymore so she gave it to me and Kyle. We figured it would at least remind you why you're even still alive Tweek." He said crossing his arms watching the blonde fall to the floor. At least the hat had the desired effect on him. Stan shook his head as the other said he to loved Craig, if he did well it sure fooled everyone. You don't let someone you love die. "Was it worth it? I know he practically begged you to quit, but was it worth it to ignore that and continue being a druggie? Because now Craig will never get to hear you say that, Craig will never get to hear me say it either." He said putting some blame on himself for never getting to tell the chullo wearing bad ass his feelings for him. Sure they arrested those that actually killed Craig, but it would never change the fact that he's gone forever. But at least Tweek, the ever so loved by his parents, and of course friends Tweek, is still alive. How everyone, even the blonde's parents, wished it was the other way around.

All Tweek could do was hug the hat and close his eyes. Craig would wear this every single day, he even once let Tweek wear it. He began to cry harder, wanting Craig to come back and make it all ok. Craig made everything ok. Nothing was ok when Craig was gone. He didn't exist without Craig. No one existed. If no one existed then where were they? Who was he talking to? His head began to hurt with all of these thoughts. He needed release. He didn't want to think. He needed the drugs. "Craig begged lots of times," he said looking up with a crazy smile. "He tried to take drugs away from me. I need them. I need them. I need them!" he screamed and releases the hat and began pulling in his hair. "Love Craig. Love Craig! Come back… Come back," he screamed, whispering the last part and closing his eyes. He tugged on his hair roughly, wanting to forget, wanting to remember that he would be happy for Craig. But nothing worked. He was too weak, too stupid, too… too… "Arrrgh!" he screamed. He wanted it to end. He wanted to go back in time. "H-he took care of me…" he whispered and looked up at him with big eyes. "I… I remember wh-when it all started. I shoulda kept walken… b-but he said it helps… and it d-did."

Stan shook his head. Craig begged him, Tweek didn't listen. Tweek should have listened. He really is an idiot. At least the smoking teen brought Stan and Kyle together before it was too late. "Too bad we won't be able to give him a nineteenth birthday party." He said with a sigh. Stan blinked as the twitching blonde started to yell, gripping the messenger bag he watched the other have a small panic attack. It was time to leave it seemed. "It didn't help Tweek, because you couldn't keep walking. Craig is dead, and it's all your fault…" He trailed off, how stupid. The one time the twitching blonde isn't paranoid with a stranger he ends up hurt.

Tweek crawled onto bed and curled up with Craig's hat. Images of the past kept flashing through his mind. He wanted it to stop. His heart was beating so fast it hurt and the voices in his head were screaming. If only he would have just kept walking…


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of teaselmeringue epic review I decided to add in the second chapter before I fall asleep. Thank you so much~ **

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak was a junior in high school. Nothing about him really changed. His hair still stuck out in places, his gray button up shirt wasn't buttoned properly, he wore a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt under his blouse, the sleeves were a bit long so it only showed his fingertips, he also wore baggy jeans, and black converse. Oh, he also held a Starbuck's grande clover brewed coffee cup in his hands. He had managed to sneak out of third period and run all the way to the closet Starbuck's which was right across the street. Starbuck's was planning on taking over the worked, the coffee beans wanted to enslave the human race… but Tweek was actually fine with that. He loved coffee and if being a slave to coffee beans meant free coffee then he'd sign up happily.<p>

He took another sip of the overly hot coffee, not minding that it stung his tongue. He was waiting at Craig's locker as usual, tapping his fingers on the coffee cup and staring down at the lid. He ignored the others that walked by and started to shake a bit. Where was Craig? It never took him this long to get here… Maybe he was kidnapped by the CIA to fulfill an ancient prophecy where blue lasers would shoot out of his eyes to stop some kind of giant guinea pigs from destroying the world! "Gah! Craig's been kidnapped!" he screamed and almost dropped his precious coffee. People stopped for a moment, gave a look and kept walking. They were used to this sort of thing, it was almost like a daily routine.

Looking up he saw Kyle standing in front of him. "K-Kyle! The CIA kidnapped Craig," he said quickly. The red head would understand and know exactly what to do. He was smart, a genius… A little too smart. He had to be from the future or was some sort of alien that was sent here to judge humans to see if they were worthy to live or not. Yes, Kyle was an alien. It explained so much!

Kyle was wearing an elbow length white blouse, an orange sweater vest that went to his elbows, bleached blue jeans, a black messenger back, and green converse. But something was missing. Yes, his hat was missing. One moment he was walking through the crowded halls with his hat happily on his head and the next minute it's gone. There are only two people stupid enough to mess with his hat. Who were these soon to be dead men? That would be Craig Tucker and Stan Marsh. Sure, he was used to Stan's little pranks since they were kids but now that the two were friends they made Kyle's life a lot more difficult.

Crossing his arms he looked around for one of the two black haired teens as he walked towards Craig's locker, their meeting point for lunch. Looking over at the locker he didn't see a black haired teen but instead a twitching blonde who looked scared. Smiling lightly he walked up to him. Stan was a bit freaked out by him but not Kyle. He seemed like a nice guy, just a little odd. Some people can't help but be paranoid. He needed to remember to suggest the blonde to go to a therapist, it might help.

His eyes widened as the other screamed but was used to it. He giggled as the other explained why Craig wasn't there. Yesterday he said Stan wasn't here because he was being stalked by some new Mormon kid which turned out to be false. It was a lot more tamer than the other stories concerning Stan but it was funny none the less. "Actually, Craig is probably with Stan. They stole my hat… again," he said, glaring into the crowd. "They are so dead. Anyway, he wasn't kidnapped but he might end up going missing if they mess with my hat."

Tweek took another sip of coffee and wondered what Kyle would do to the two black haired teens? He flinched at the thought. Kyle was no alien… he was the anti-Christ! It made perfect sense. So what if he didn't dress in all black and go around lighting people on fire. His wrath would make children cry, even Cartman would run off at the first sign of Kyle's anger. He didn't blame him, even he was scared when Kyle began nagging and yelling at those that angered him. He shivered. Red heads were scary.

Craig Tucker a junior in high school with a somewhat bright future ahead of him, that is if he can stay out of trouble longer than a day or so. Craig had managed to gain the friendship of Stan Marsh, it was accidental. But the hippie did know how to have fun and had the best ideas for pulling pranks on the Jew. The two would be perfect together, Craig could of sworn he seen Kyle checking Stan out. And no matter what the prank the red head would always forgive Stan first, it could be just because they were best friends, it could also turn into more. But enough of that for now, back to the task at hand. It was time for another fun prank on the Jew. Neither Stan nor Craig could get close to the red head without him noticing them, so it was time to improvise and promise a taco to Clyde if he could steal Kyle's hat without him noticing. Mission success! It was a little confusing what Marsh intended to do with the hat, but when a container of itching powder was shown it all became clear. Finishing the deed it was time to return the beloved green ushanka back to its owner, handing it out to Stan he said, "You do it Marsh. Last thing I need is his wrath." He smirked walking off before giving the hippie a chance to argue.

Wearing a black shirt, a dark blue vest, dark blue pants, and his blue yellow puffball chullo hat, Craig walked down the hall to his locker to meet up with Kyle. And most important of all Tweek Tweak. To Craig, Tweek was perfect. Everything about the blonde was perfect right down to the fact that he could never hold still. With each passing day, the smoking teen's crush for the twitching blonde grew and grew. Craig would never tell anyone of his feelings for Tweek, well except for Stan and Kyle, but those posers didn't need to know just yet. He really didn't need to look weak with a boyfriend yet, it could wait.

Stan was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, his favorite brown jacket, converse, a blue red puffball hat, and his blue back pack. Being friends with Craig Tucker wasn't so bad, at least the guy enjoyed pranks as much as Stan did. Now today's prank was a little special, Stan had seen his father pull this prank on his uncle Jimbo before. And that was funny, so this should be interesting. To answer the completely confused looks Craig was giving, Stan showed a container of itching powder, and all was understood. But being forcefully handed the hat after the deed was done was a bit uncalled for. Stan didn't want Kyle's wrath either, so what made it seem ok that he takes care of that? "Wait! Craig! I don't wanna give him back his hat," he said. But, of course, the smoking teen didn't catch a word. Perfect…

Catching up with Craig he said, "Dude, Kyle's going to be so pissed when he realizes what we did." Stan smiled looking over at the taller Craig, he had a crush on the smoking teen. And was extremely well at keeping that a secret… well somewhat well at keeping it a secret. At least Stan thought no one else knew. There was just something about Tucker that is likable. Though the others choice in best friends is a bit strange. Tweek Tweak, a twitching paranoid blonde, whom says things that just don't make sense half the time. Quite frankly, he freaks out Stan a bit. But he does manage to be around him without much trouble.

Walking up to Craig's locker, Stan smiled lightly hearing Kyle tell Tweek his little threat. The animal lover held the said hat out to his best friend and said, "Sorry dude, we were going to dye it again. But then we realized nothing beat pink… so here." He lied but made sure to make it sound as believable as possible. Well at least believable enough so Cartman would buy the story. Sometimes Stan wondered just how his Jewish friend put up with all this, with the pranks, his family, and worst of all Cartman. But every time he wondered this the thoughts would quickly be pushed aside, mostly because he didn't care and it wasn't his problem. Quickly looking at Craig, Stan glared. How he hated when that was mentioned. So he has sensitive moments where he dresses like a Goth. Big deal, no need to make him sound like a girl.

Walking up to his locker he made sure to flip off the two before giving his full attention to Tweek. "Sorry I'm late," He said simply while unbuttoning the twitching boy's blouse and re-buttoning it so they matched up just right. This was something Craig did often; it was in a way a habit. And no matter how many times he fixed the buttons on the others shirt they would always be messed up the next time he saw them. Reaching into his black back pack Craig pulled out his favorite brand of cigarettes, pulling one out he used a cheap lighter he kept inside the cigarette pack to light it. Sticking the pack back into his back pack he took a long drag. His friends might call them cancer sticks, but Craig still loves them and can never go a day without them. Glancing at Stan, Craig decided on making his story seem more believable by saying, "We should of just went with black. Let all the Goths think he's transforming into one of them. Kind of like you do once a month or so… Stan." Craig smirked at the mini insult towards the animal lover. Oh how this was fun.

Kyle placed his hands on his hips as Craig and Stan finally walked up. "Dude, that wasn't funny! Do you know how long it took to get that dye out? Two weeks! Two weeks of Clyde thinking I was a girl and grabbing my ass. Do you know how annoying that is? Hmm? No! No you do not Craig Tucker," he said to Craig. Sure, he should be telling it to both of them but he just couldn't bring himself to yell at Stan as if he was some sort of child. Yes, he had a crush on Stan Marsh, his best friend since Pre-school but he would never ever tell the animal lover. He just couldn't stand getting turned down by him. He didn't want it to ruin their friendship so for the past three years he's kept his mouth shut. Grabbing his hat from Stan he muttered a thank you then glared at Craig. "Black? Those Goth kids would end up killing me and using me as a sacrifice," he stated and put his hat back on.

Looking at Craig, Tweek gave him a crooked smile and then watched him re-button his shirt. He never understood why the smoker would do this every day, about four times a day. The buttons looked fine to Tweek but he let Craig do what he wanted. "C-Craig! The CIA r-released you," he grinned and twitched lightly. "I thought you w-were gonna be g-gone forever!" he said loudly with a sad look.

Craig didn't really bother with questioning the blonde as to what he meant. "Yeah I'm such a bad ass I was able to escape from them without so much as a scratch," He said grinning to see if his blonde friend would believe such a thing. Craig loved the random stories the nervous and or paranoid teen would make, they were so creative like he put so much thought into them.

Tweek's eyes sparkled. Why was Craig the only one who realized that he wasn't crazy? Maybe Craig was the only sane person left in the world, other than himself. Yeah, that had to be it. He smiled happily up at him, twitching only slightly now. He was so glad that Craig understood him unlike all the others, he even helped the twitching blonde stay out of the school therapists office. The smoker said if they talked to him they'd end up taking him away. Away to where? Hell? Maybe an aquarium… He didn't want to be a fish. Taking another sip of coffee he looked up at Stan. There was something about Stan that made him angry. He didn't know why and he didn't show it. Maybe Stan was allied with the gnomes… Stan was a spy! But why would Stan want his underwear? Wouldn't he want Kyle's underwear? Yeah, he'd want the Jews underwear more than his own. Best to just ask. "Stan?" he asked and continued tapping his fingers on the cup in some sort of crazy pattern. "Don't you want Kyle's underwear? Wh-why work with the gnomes st-stealing my underwear?" he asked in a completely serious tone. Blinking he took a big gulp of his coffee and it finally hit him. "Oh I get it! You ma-made a deal with them, huh? Yes, that's it. If you work with thems then they help you steal Kyle's underwear," he smiled, proud of himself for figuring it out. But still, he was working with the gnomes.

Taking a long drag from his highly addicting cigarettes he blinked listening to Tweek question the hippie. Craig would have to have a talk with his favorite blonde later on keeping his little obsession with gnomes just in his mind. He wouldn't want anyone to think Tweek was crazy and take the twitching blonde away from him. Looking over at Kyle it was obvious Tweek's words got to him, and the blush again made Craig suspicious. Kyle had to like Stan; there was no other reason behind it. The two would be perfectly happy together.

Hearing Tweek, Stan looked at him and asked "What?" Smiling, his smiles soon turned to giggles at the questions. What a ridiculous thing to ask someone. "Oh yes Tweek, I'm working with the gnomes but only for Kyle's underwear. I have no need for anyone else's underwear but his." He said completely agreeing with the blonde, it would probably shut him up sooner if he agreed with him anyway.

Looking at Tweek he wondered just what he was going on about but then he heard the part about Stan wanting Kyle's underwear and blushed brightly. That paranoid blonde was going to ruin everything. He had to get him to shut up or somehow change the subject. But how?

Holing his cup with one hand he reached up to his hair and pulled on a small lock of hair. He also began tapping his foot on the ground. "C-can we go to lunch? If someone steals our table then we won't have anywhere to sit, then we'll be kicked out of the lunch room, and if we get kicked out then the monster in the janitor closet will get us. He always comes out at lunch time," he said quickly to Craig. He always made sure they sat at the same table every single day as to make sure no one would be able to kick them out of the lunch room. The monster already got Pip. He hadn't seen that British guy for so long.

Craig blinked at getting yelled at, what the hell did he do? It was Stan's idea to die the stupid hat pink… Craig muttered as he was getting yelled and glared at by the Jew. The only come back he could think up to where he wouldn't get in any more trouble was flipping off the red head. The smoking teen turned his attention back to the blonde and nodded, "Yeah we can. And don't worry; I'll protect you from the monster." He said ruffling the blondes hair before proceeding with fixing his hair to its normal messed up spikey style.

Smiling up at his protector he nodded. "O-ok… if you say s-so," he said and laughed at the ruffles. He stood still as the other fixed his hair. Maybe Craig was OCD, he kept fixing everything on the blonde. But he never fixed anything on anyone else. Maybe… just maybe… Craig wanted to eat the blonde. No, Craig didn't like the to drink coffee and Tweek was sure his own blood was brown from all the coffee. Wait, his blood was brown? If anyone found out they would try to drink his blood. "Gah!" he screamed out while thinking. They would all be vampires!

It was then he realized how much his head itch. Scratching his head he kept trying to think of something but how could he when he felt like a dog with flees? Scratching his head with both hands he glared at Craig. "What the hell?" he yelled and tossed his precious hat to the ground, itching his head like there was no tomorrow. "Make it stop!" he yelled. He blushed in embarrassment as other students stopped to point and laugh at his expense. Oh how he'd get his revenge. "I fucking hate you guys!" he yelled as he kept on itching.

When Craig heard Kyle yell, he looked over at the Jew only to be met with a glare. "How is this automatically my fault?" He questioned watching the red head go into an itching fit. Craig couldn't help but smirk watching the poor boy, it was completely worth whatever lame revenge Kyle could think up. And with that the smoking teen decided to join in on the laughter along with everyone else.

Glancing at Kyle he jumped. "His hat is eating him!" he screamed in horror. He stared in fear at the hat now on the ground and hid behind Craig."It's going to attack!" he warned the smoking teen. Looking back at the screaming red head he cowered behind Craig even more. "GAH!" he screamed. "The ant-Christ!" He began shaking harder than usual. It was a miracle that he didn't lose hold of his coffee or that the lid didn't pop off to have coffee spill out and burn his hands.

Looking over at Kyle the show began, and so did the laughter. Again Kyle was blaming Craig, what a classic win for the hippie. "What's the matter Kyle?"He asked teasingly.

The only possible thing to keep him from fully enjoying this is Tweek. Stopping with his laughter, Craig turned to face the scared blonde hiding behind him. With a light smile he said, "Tweek its ok." He placed his hands on the paranoid teens shoulders to help reassure him. He had to think up something to tell the lovely blonde, something that would both calm him down and let him go to his favorite lunch table. Then it hit him, pulling off his chullo hat he put it on Tweek. "Go to lunch with Stan, I'll take the anti-Christ and wash him with holy water. Everything will be back to normal soon." He said walking over and kneeling down picking up the green ushanka hat, he then grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him down the hall into the boys bathroom.

He hid behind the smoker, gripping the back of his shirt. The anti-Christ kept yelling and screaming and flailing. Was he summoning a demon? He wanted to run, to scream, to warn the others… He was only calmed when Craig placed his hands on the blondes shoulders. "I-it's ok?" he asked and tilted his head. Didn't he see that Kyle was going to destroy them all? He froze when the hat was put on him. He touched the end of the hat and tugged on it lightly. Craig's hat? Why? "W-will this protect m-me from demons?" he asked as one eye closed for a moment and he twitched. Was Craig an angel? He grinned at his words and nodded. "B-be careful. I think he's summon-summoning a monster," he said as he took another sip of coffee.

Though the fun was short lived, out of the corner of his eye he seen Craig giving Tweek his hat. And a pang of jealousy hit Stan, but he did his best to hide it as Kyle was pulled away by the smoking teen. Looking at Tweek, Stan forced a smile, "Hey. Ready for lunch Tweek? They'll catch up soon." He said reassuringly to the paranoid teen.

Looking at Stan he nodded, almost shyly. "Craig's an angel, huh?" he asked and walked past him a moment later as if he said nothing at all. He held his precious coffee close to his chest as he walked through the halls. He didn't want one drop to go to waste. Walking into the cafeteria he stopped at their table and froze seeing that it was messy. Biting his lip he fidgeted. "Wh-what do we do? If we don't sit they'll kick us out and the monster will get us! Just like it got Pip!" he said and looked towards the exit with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bathroom:**

"You guys suck! You know that?" Kyle yelled as he itched his head repeatedly. He growled at being called the anti-Christ and muttered under his breath in Hebrew. He ignored everyone and only continued to mutter and scratch. His eyes opened as he felt himself being pulled away. "Huh?" was all he could say as Craig pulled him away from Stan ad the twitching blonde. He stared at Stan wishing he was the one pulling him into the bathroom and that Craig had stayed back.

Looking around the empty bathroom, Kyle nodded and stuck his head under the water, sighing in relief. "Why is it always my hat?" he asked and rubbed his aching scalp. Finally he pulled his head out from the water and turned on the hand drier, sticking his head under it. He only hoped his hair wouldn't become an afro as it usually did after a shower. Standing up straight he ran a hand through his hair and groaned as it began to puff. He hated when it became an afro. He'd never get Stan to think of him as something more if he looked like a clown. Walking back to the sink he turned it back on and grabbed his hat, rinsing it under the water.

Craig took a long drag from his cigarette and chuckled at the question from the Jew. "Well Broflovski the answer is simple, because you care for your hat so much. And it's an easy target for our pranks." He said smirking at the thought, sometimes the red head made it too easy for the smoker. Craig blinked watching Kyle, the Jew's hair was getting puffy. Craig hadn't seen that since middle school. And it would always get the same reaction from Craig, laughs. The smoker tried to control his laughs as Kyle worked on drying his hat.

It was then that he realized that the smoker wasn't wearing his hat. "Hey, where did your hat go?" he questioned as he stuck his hat under the drier. At least this might be able to hide the Jewfro. Kyle blushed as Craig began to laugh. "Stop that!" he ordered and quickly placed his hat on his head, hiding the afro from the smokers sight. He seriously needed to get back at the other for this. Maybe take his precious smokes and… Maybe take his hat and… The Jew never was that good with pranks, that was always more of Stan's specialty. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to think of something but nothing came to mind except more screaming and that didn't seem to work.

Taking a hit from his cigarette Craig shrugged at the question, "I let Tweek borrow it to keep demons from attacking him, because apparently the anti-Christ was summoning them." He said in a nonchalant tone as if the answer made complete sense. Which it didn't, but Craig didn't want to lose the blonde. Ever.

Kyle looked at the other teen as if he had just sprouted a second head. "What?" he finally asked but shook his head. It was probably Tweek's doing. Only that twitching blonde could come up with something as crazy as demon summoning. "You know… there's a pretty good therapist in town. Maybe you should take Tweek down there to see him; maybe it'd stop his hallucinations and crazy stories." If anyone could get Tweek some help it was Craig. Those two were inseparable. He just hoped Craig would agree that Tweek needed professional help.

"Well it looked like you were summoning a demon, so I gave him my hat to calm him down." He said turning to face the red head. Craig shook his head listening to Kyle suggestion. No. He didn't like the idea, Craig knew what would happen if Tweek went to see a therapist. And the smoker wasn't willing to give up the paranoid blonde. "No," he began, Craig tried to think of something to tell the Jew to make it clear as to why that wouldn't be happening. Guess the truth is best, "I don't want to lose him Kyle. I'll talk to him about it, and I like the stories they're cute." He said finishing off his cigarette.

Kyle tilted his head. "But… don't you want him to be a bit normal and stop screaming out of nowhere?" he asked wondering how Craig could like such a thing. He even said the twitching blondes' stories were cute. Yes, he knew Craig had a crush on the paranoid boy, which he would never understand, but does that really mean he wouldn't want Tweek to stop screaming about gnomes, demons, and Pip being the reason why the rapture never came. It was all just too much. "Look, I know you like him but think about the future. Can you really put up with him for the rest of your life?" he asked not wanting to sound too harsh.

Craig shook his head listening to the red head, "No Kyle. They'll take him away, he barely passed by last time they gave him a mental test. It'd be like if Stan moved away and you could only see him every now and again." He said not expecting the other to ever understand. No one would ever understand if they all knew about his crush on the paranoid blonde. If Tweek wanted to tell stories, then let him. At least they were fun to hear and play along with. Yes, Craig went along with all the stories Tweek came up with, it seemed to make him so happy. So it was better that way. "Yeah I like him, and it's not that hard to be around him. You're a poser and you just don't get it."

Kyle flinched at his words and tugged on his hat. He hadn't meant to be a 'poser' at all, he was just trying to help Tweek. A therapist would truly help him in the long run… then again, Craig knew that twitching blonde better than the entire school put together. If this is what Craig thinks is best then it probably is. Either way Craig wouldn't let anyone take Tweek away from him. Not any of the parents, teachers, doctors, or whatever so his words were completely pointless.

Now was a perfect time as any to test the Jew, to test him on if he does like the hippie. "So when are you going to tell Marsh?" He questioned walking over to the mirror. Looking at himself, the smoker hated how he looked without his hat. Thanks Kyle… thanks, the Jew just had to remind him he wasn't wearing it. Craig set out to style his hair so at least it looked somewhat nice to himself.

Eyes widening, he blushed at the question. "Wh-what?" he exclaimed and looked away. "Tell him what? I have nothing to say." Kyle mentally slapped himself for his horrible lying skills. Probably best to just shut up and leave. "Time for lunch," he chuckled nervously and walked towards the door.

Watching the Jew's reaction to the question was priceless, he really was a terrible liar. "You know what I mean. Tell Marsh you like him, or love him. Either one will work," Craig said walking past the Jew and out of the bathroom. Best to get to Tweek soon before he comes up with a story to tell Stan that would make no sense to the hippie.

The Jew looked down and bit his lip. "He… he doesn't like me like that. What if I tell him and it ruins our friendship?" he asked and followed behind the smoking teen. He didn't want everything to be ruined over this. He'd keep his mouth shut and wait till after they graduate to tell him. That was if things become awkward it won't last long since he'd be off to Harvard. "Yeah well… what if I tell the councilor about Tweek's problems!" he said, regretting it completely. He hadn't meant to say that and would never actually do something so cruel but… Craig was just getting to him and it was making him sad. He just couldn't tell Stan… he couldn't.

Craig shook his head listening to the red head, "No Kyle. They'll take him away, he barely passed by last time they gave him a mental test. It'd be like if Stan moved away and you could only see him every now and again." He said not expecting the other to ever understand. No one would ever understand if they all knew about his crush on the paranoid blonde. If Tweek wanted to tell stories, then let him. At least they were fun to hear and play along with. Yes, Craig went along with all the stories Tweek came up with, it seemed to make him so happy. So it was better that way. "Yeah I like him, and it's not that hard to be around him. You're a poser and you just don't get it," He said shrugging and ignoring his last question. Did it really matter if it would ruin the friendship? They would make each other so happy. Craig shrugged and ignoring his last question. Did it really matter if it would ruin the friendship? They would make each other so happy. He walked into the cafeteria up to their usual table, and sat in his usual spot to Tweek's left.

Kyle flinched at the thought. Stan being taken away? Why not just cut off his hand while you were at it? Just the thought of Stan leaving hurt him. So that's why Craig would always coach the twitching blonde before a mental test or before going into the councilor's office. It made sense but Tweek would probably be better with a bit of therapy. He decided to just drop the subject for now. One day Craig will realize that the blonde needed help, hopefully before the blonde ends up hurting himself or someone else. "Sorry…" he said quietly and slowly followed him into the cafeteria and to their regular table.

**Cafeteria:**

Stan let out a low sigh wishing he was the one getting Craig's hat, wishing he was the one being pulled away by the smoker. He was brought out of these thoughts at a random scream from Tweek, jumping lightly he never seemed to be used to the random bursts like Craig was. Stan nodded to the blonde's question and followed him, "Yeah… Craig's an angel." He smiled lightly at the thought. It was rare to hear Tweek say anything sane, and this was one of the moments the teen sounded sane. Walking to the table, the same one they sat at day after day, looking over the table Stan let out a frustrated groan. He knew they had to sit at this table, if not the blonde would be upset and cause nothing but headaches, maybe a few giggles. "We can always clean off the table," He suggested setting his bag down on the floor by said table. Stan set to work on cleaning off the table, stacking the trays, placing what needs to go in the recycle bin, and placing everything else in the trash. "No monsters will get us, there's no such thing, besides like hell they're kicking us out." He said simply as he finished cleaning off the table. "See nothing to worry about," He grinned sitting in his usual place with the spot next to him empty for Kyle.

Grabbing his bag from the floor, he placed it on his lap figuring it would be best to wait for his red headed friend and crush. Looking at Tweek he asked, "So what type of coffee did your mom put in your thermos today?" He was always curious; Mrs. Tweak seemed to know how to make any kind of coffee for her caffeine addicted ADD son.

Tweek bit his lip harder and tugged on a strand of hair sticking out from under the blue hat. Clean it? But what if it had some sort of deadly disease on it? What if that disease made them shrink? Tweek didn't want to be chased by giant worms and end up being like the smurfs! "Yes there are!" he shouted and looked around. "I-if you say that, th-they'll get you." He said in a hushed tone and shook lightly. He didn't want to see Stan get pulled into the janitor's closet by a black tentacle. Not again! The next moment he glanced at the table it was clean. Sighing in relief he sat across from the hippie and downed the rest of his coffee, setting it on the table.

"Ooh right…" he said and set his bag to the right of him and opened it up. Crumpled papers fell out along with three coffee cups. He made no move to pick them up, didn't even show any sign of realizing they fell out. Sticking his arm in the bag he rummaged through it before gripping the thermos. Grinning he pulled it out and pulled the lid off. Smelling it he smiled wider. "Sumatra blend," he said and took a sip. His mother made the best coffee, even better than Starbuck's. His wish was to make coffee like them. To just be surrounded in the calming smell of crushed coffee beans would be a dream come true.

Stan chuckled listening to Tweek, he could be so funny some times. So by saying there's no demon, you'll be eaten by one? It was ridiculous, but it's best to agree with the paranoid blonde. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it. But it's ok now dude," he said watching the other. Tweek really likes coffee to not bother to throw away the cups right away. Sumatra Blend? His mom really could make any type if she wanted to, that must be a dream come true for the blonde. His thoughts wondered off to the smoking teen who dragged his best friend off, what could be taking them? It shouldn't take that long to wash Kyle's hair and hat out. Of course the animal lover was just being paranoid like Tweek, how easy it was to worry about such simple things it was almost funny. Almost. It would be funny if there wasn't a possibility they were doing something else. Stan didn't dump that cheating bitch Wendy harshly for this.

Tweek took a sip of the warm, caffeine filled coffee and smiled, twitching. He loved the coffee his mother made him. She knew just how he liked it. Setting the thermos on the table he fiddled with its lid. "Ok? I-it's not ok," looking around he bit his lip. Leaning in a bit he whispered, "P-Pip stopped the rapture… for now." Shaking a bit he looked around, missing the smoking teen. Biting his lip harder he reached a hand up to fiddle with the left side of the hat. Why wasn't Craig back yet? Was it because his hat was gone he couldn't protect himself. "Oh God!" he screamed at the thought of Craig being dragged down to hell. Sure, Craig would probably like hell but then who would help Tweek prepare a trap for the gnomes?

Stan decided on eating his lunch instead of waiting for his friend and the smoker. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a packed lunch his father made. Stan's parents were fighting, and when they fight his dad got into cooking and his mom into working out. He didn't understand it, and tried not to question it. The hippie probably wouldn't like the answers anyway. "So… if he stopped it now. He can stop it again," He said in an almost bored tone. Stan never cared for Pip, like just about everyone, he didn't even notice when the British boy disappear. Everything was just fine with the boy gone, so no need to miss him. Stan jumped lightly as the other screamed, he would never be used to it. Pulling out a fancy looking sandwich from his lunch bag, Stan rolled his eyes and took a bite from it. It may look all fancy but it still tastes the same as his dad's cooking will always taste.

"B-but what if Pip gets mad at the devil a-and the devil decides to k-kill us while they fight?" Tweek asked and gripped the front of his shirt, shaking. The last thing Tweek wants was to get ripped apart by shadowy demons, or be a slave, or have his coffee taken away. Did Stan not understand the importance of Pip? Sure, Tweek didn't really like him but Pip saved them and no one understands! "Gah!" he shouted out in frustration. Why doesn't anyone understand? Grabbing his coffee he downed half of it in pure frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

"Took a bit longer than I thought to wash the Jew with holy water," Craig said, pulling his hat off of Tweek and putting it on once more. Oh how he missed his hat. Though it was safe with the only person he would ever trust it with.

Rolling his eyes he nodded. "Thanks Craig. I really thought I was going to end up summoning a whole bunch of demons to eat you all for messing with my hat," he said simply and smiled. Best just to go along with it. Sitting beside Stan he pulled out a bag lunch. Reaching inside he pulled out an apple and took a bite, ready for whatever today's lunch conversation would be.

Tweek grabbed the top of his head as the hat was pulled off of him. His protection from the demons was being taken away. Looking up he smiled. Craig was just taking his hat back. That was ok because Craig would protect him, Craig always protected him. The black haired boy was the only one who understood what was really going on. "R-really?" he asked and eyes the red head. He smiled his crooked smile, "Y-you're back to normal." He twitched a bit and looked at Craig. "Wh-what about the monster in the janitor closet?" he asked and looked him over hoping he hadn't gotten hurt in any way.

"Yes really," He said pulling a bag of chips out of his back pack and got to eating them. Craig never understood the monster in the janitor's closet thing. On one hand he could be talking about the janitor himself, the guy was creepy looking. But on the other hand it could be something. Oh well. "The monster wasn't there so we were able to sneak by without much effort." He said eating a chip then holding the bag out to Tweek to offer him some. He probably should get something else in him besides coffee, thought chips weren't a good choice it was what he was offering at the moment. Craig started to think about what Kyle had said earlier about a therapist for the blonde. To Craig, and to Tweek's family, he didn't need one. Tweek was harmless; Tweek is beautiful how he is. The only way he'd ever agree to help get him into therapy is if the boy started killing cats or small animals and keeping their heads with him at all times. A sick thought yes, but at that point he would need therapy.

Tweek sighed in relief. "Th-that's good," he said and tapped his fingers on the table at a fast pace. He looked over at the chips and opened his mouth to say that chips were made in a factory in Canada and were actually fried elves, that Craig was trying to get him addicted and become a mindless slave to the Canadians but he shut his mouth and grabbed a few chips. That couldn't be right. Craig didn't like the taste of elves. Taking a bite he smiled as the other fixed his shirt. When did it get messy again? Not even Tweek remembered re-buttoning them. Maybe his shirt had a mind of its own.

It was time to set up the hippie and the Jew, but how? He could make it so they have no choice in the matter, or even work it into the conversation somehow. But which would be best? "Hey Marsh," He began knowing that using the others last name would get his attention right away. "You're taking Kyle out to dinner Friday night." He ordered more than saying it to Stan. Time to see how this method would work with the two, it wouldn't take long for them to both realize what Craig already knew. "They'll do great on a date don't ya think Tweek?" He questioned to twitching blonde to bring him into the conversation.

"Finally, didn't think it would take you that long to wash up Kyle." He smiled happy that the two were back, Stan couldn't stand to be around Tweek alone for so long. Nothing he said ever made sense, and correcting him only brought more headaches. Stan looked at Craig after hearing his last name, he hated his last name so much, and constantly being reminded of it didn't really help out. Blinking confused Stan gave a look at Craig's demand. "Wh-what?" He questioned not really knowing what to think of it. "…Like a date?" He added a moment later turning his attention to his red headed friend to see his reactions to this.

Kyle nearly choked on a piece of apple at Craig's words. Managing to swallow the piece of apple he glared at the smoking teen. "What the hell?" he shouted and gripped the apple tightly. Glancing at Stan he blushed and quickly looked down. "I… I'm busy tonight," he lied and bit his lip. This isn't how he wanted to tell Stan. He wanted to wait just a little bit longer. Stupid Craig.

Looking at Kyle and then Stan he wondered what was going on. He gripped the side of Craig's shirt and whispered, "He's g-going to summon m-more demons." Shaking he looked around wondering where the portals would open up at. But then it hit him. The portal would open in the ally where the goth kids smoked. So obvious. "Huh?" he blinked and looked up at Craig. "Yes?" He didn't know how to answer that. How would he know if they'd do good on a date? He barely knew anything about them except that the Jew was really smart and helped him study and that Stan was a hippie. Looking at Kyle and Stan again he nodded. "G-go on a date with the anti-Christ. Make him happy! Be like Pip," he said quickly and leaned in a bit whispering. "If he's h-happy he won't eat us…"

Turning his attention to the blonde next to him, Craig noticed Tweek's shirt. The buttons on Tweek's shirt always didn't match up, Craig was starting to think he undid them and messed the up on purpose just to piss the smoking teen off. Fixing the buttons on the blonde's shirt he heard Kyle yell, without looking at the red head he simply smirked. Well at least Stan knew now. "He's lying Marsh." He said to Stan before ruffling Tweek's hair. "Relax Tweek, I told you I used holy water on him. We're good for another twenty-four hours before it wears off and he can summon demons again. And by that time his dad can take care of it," He said grinning to the twitching blonde. Craig was going to end up making Tweek think Kyle was the real anti-Christ at this rate. "Yeah go on a date with him Marsh, we seriously don't need to be eaten. We kind of like living," Craig said completely agreeing with Tweek. Then the thought hit him, what if Kyle really could eat people? Great… Tweek's paranoia is contagious. Though it is a funny thought.

Watching Kyle, Tweek moved a bit closer to Craig, afraid the other might flip over the table and grow bat wings. Being closer to the chullo wearing teen he felt a bit safer. Craig always knew everything, he was all knowing… Was Craig God? Maybe he was a wizard or some sort of alien that knew everything. Tweek didn't know what he was but he had to be something more than some human. "Oh right!" he exclaimed as he fixed his hair. How could he forget that Holy Water had a twenty-four hour effect? Silly Tweek. Twitching a bit he gave the other a crooked smile and grabbed his thermos. Taking a sip he held it out to Craig. "W-want some?" he asked. Tweek never, ever shared his coffee but since Craig had done so much for him today, the smoker deserved a sip.

Stan was literally confused. Between the demon talks and the date talks he didn't know where to direct his attention. But with Kyle's little outburst towards Craig, and the blush he seen across his best friends face it all became clear. Kyle liked Stan. Well at least there had to be some sort of like, how could he miss this though? Oh yeah, he's crushing on Craig. But Stan has never once thought about being with Kyle, he never once considered that an option. He had to admit he was curious, and with Craig confirming he was lying about being busy this was a chance. Stan blinked listening to the smoker and the paranoid teen, ok so in a way it benefited everyone? Looking at Kyle, Stan smiled and said, "You sure? I'm free tonight, but only tonight dude."

Kyle's eyes widened at his words. Slowly he glanced over at Stan and fiddled with his hands. "Y-you want to go out with me?" he asked blushing at his own words. Nodding he added, "Yeah… we can go out." Kyle smiled happily. He had always wished Stan would give him a chance but never thought it would actually happen. This had to be the greatest day of his life.

Stan smiled watching him, guess Kyle really did love Stan. This will be worth a shot after all, nodding he said "Yes, I'll pick you up at seven." Before hugging the red headed Jew to seal the deal. Wait, if they are going out that means Stan has to pay? Damn it. Well… at least it will be all worth it to see Kyle smile. He did seem happy that Stan even asked.

Craig loved being around Tweek, he didn't think he could go too long without talking to his paranoid friend. Or at least letting him talk and always agreeing with him. When Tweek offered him a sip of coffee Craig smiled a smile he only used with the blonde, you could say it was friendly, or kind, but it was closer to loving more than anything else. "Sure," He said simply taking the thermos. Taking a small sip, mostly because he knew it was strong, he didn't make a face but handed it back to its owner. Looking over at Stan and Kyle, Craig snickered. Oh how he knew they'd be good together. Even when they were just hugging it was obvious, it's weird, it's like they designed best friends to be perfect for one another. Giving Kyle a quick wink, Craig looked back at the blonde he admired so much. "Come on, we should give them some privacy. Kyle might eat Stan's face, and Stan is going to steal Kyle's underwear. We don't need to be watching that," he said grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulder. Standing, he flipped off the two in his usual manor before walking out of the cafeteria to give the hippie and the Jew a little privacy, and mostly this would be a perfect moment to talk to Tweek alone.

Tweek smiled, relieved he only took a small sip. Taking back the thermos he downed the rest of it and stuffed the empty thermos back in his bag. He managed to zip up the crowded and unorganized bag. Looking around he wondered what to do next since his precious coffee was gone. He began tapping his fingers on the table quickly and watched Stan and Kyle make lovey eyes at each other. But he didn't understand what those lovey dovey eyes meant. Did they want to eat each other? Tweek looked at Craig in shock. "What?" he shouted. "Th-their evil…" He began to bite his nails and slipped his bag onto one shoulder and stood. He looked at Kyle and Stan once more in fear and shouted, "Argh!"before running after Craig.

Remembering the demon in the janitors closet thing Craig decided it would be best to talk outside. Walking down the halls he walked out of the school and sat on the front steps. Yes it was cold, but he didn't mind it. Pulling out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Craig pulled out the cheap lighter he kept in the pack and lit one of the cigarettes. Taking a long drag from it he sighed in relief loving the nicotine taste. One day, one day he would tell Tweek his feelings. But that wouldn't be for a while, the dark haired teen wanted to make sure the other could handle such a thing. Or at least understand it. And when that precious day finally comes he can't wait to tell the blonde those four special words, Tweek I love you.

Walking into the halls Tweek began to have a mini panic attack. He kept looking over his shoulder and grabbed onto Craig shirt in fear. Why would Craig walk through here? Was he nuts? Then again… maybe the monster was afraid of Craig? Yeah, Craig was the toughest guy in school, no one messed with him not even a demon. He smiled lightly. He was safe with Craig. Too busy with his fears he didn't even realize they were outside until the cold wind blew at them. Shivering he released the smokers shirt and sat beside him. He tapped his fingers on the cold steps and looked around as snow began to slowly fall around them. He began to wonder just what snow was and was soon lost in another paranoid thought.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette Craig turned his attention to the blonde next to him. "Remember the talks we have before you go in to see the councilor?" He questioned sticking his cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Reaching into his jacket Craig pulled out a charm bracelet he stole from Ruby his sister and held it out to Tweek. He could keep it, or give it back, either way Craig was fine with it. He mostly stole it from Ruby so he could give Tweek something to play with.

Tweek looked over at him, now pulling on the sleeves of his shirt to keep his hands busy. "Y-yeah… but I don't understand," he said and smiled at the bracelet, taking it. He looked down at the charms and touched each one. A house, cupid, four leaf clover, half of a heart for a best friend charm, and an apple. It was all silver and it sparkled in the sunlight. "Why c-can't I warn the councilor th-that the portal of hell opens in the principal office… o-or that an owl is stalking him?" he asked in confusion. Shouldn't he be warned? He fiddled with each charm and felt more relaxed, no longer twitching.

"Can you do me a favor? We should keep the gnomes a secret, you only talk about them with me. Ok?" He asked smiling, he was mostly mentioning this because others were starting to whisper about it a bit more than usual. It was ok that Tweek talked about demons and Pip getting dragged down to hell, because then he just sounds like a Christian. So it was no big deal. But talk of gnomes wasn't normal, sure Craig loved to hear Tweek's stories about them, but he'd rather keep those stories for him and Tweek no one else. "Can you promise me to keep it between us?" He asked taking a hit from his cigarette.

"The gnomes? I… I guess," Tweek said and shivered. He didn't understand why the smoking teen wanted him to not tell anyone about the gnomes.

Craig watching him with the charm bracelet, at least it worked for what he intended it to. "Well," He began not really knowing what to say so the other would only tell him about the gnomes. Then an idea hit him, "Well I feel sad when you tell everyone about gnomes. I thought that was out thing dude, we are best friends, we need something to be just for us to talk about." He said watching the other play with the charms. Craig would have to steal another piece of her jewelry for the blonde to play with if he liked it so much. "He probably knows about the portal, and the owl… I think he already knows about that one to…" he trailed off then leaned in to whisper into Tweek's ear, "He's just keeping it a secret that he knows." He finished off chuckling lightly, at least that made sense to the smoker as well. Noticing the other was cold, Craig pulled off his dark blue jacket and put his over the blonde's shoulders. Craig would never understand why the other didn't bring a jacket when needed. But he didn't mind sharing, and he actually liked the cold. While most said it was depressing, Craig thought of it as a way to know you are actually there.

Tweek's head shot up to look at the smoking teen when he said he was sad. He mad Craig sad. "I…I…I'm sorry. I d-din't know… Don't be sad,"he said quickly with sad eyes. He didn't think he would be able to hand Craig being sad because of him. Craig was his best friend, the one who understood him. If Craig wasn't with him then he would be alone, no one would notice if he was taken away by the demon in the closet. He shivered at the idea. His eyes widened at his words as he mindlessly played with the charms. The councilor knew about the portal and the owl? He shivered lightly at the whispers. "I-is he crazy?" the now twitching blonde exclaimed. "Wh-why? …Are they for-forcing him to be quiet? Gah! What if they know I know?" he said in fear. He didn't want the owl coming after him as well.

Craig smiled seeing his plan work, sure he made the other think he was sad and it was all his fault, but at least he might not talk about it with anyone else. "I forgive you, just no more talking about them with everyone else." He said taking one last hit from his cigarette before flicking the rest into the snow. Craig laughed listening to the twitching blonde, yeah the councilor was crazy, he does look like a balloon on a stick after all. "Yes, he's completely crazy. The asshole just doesn't know when to stop. No Craig you can't flip off your teacher, no Craig you can't smoke in school, no Craig graffiti is a bad thing… M'kay." He said half venting to the blonde and half making fun of the school councilor. Yes, Craig hated him. He hated that the man judged him for every single little thing the smoker would do. Most of all he hated that the councilor had to tell all the other parent about how he's such a bad influence on their kids. Craig rolled his eyes just thinking about the scrawny creepy looking balloon head man.

Tweek nodded quickly, not wanting the other to get upset. "O-ok, only you," he promised and tugged on the four leaf clover charm in nervousness. He listened to the others rant and nodded every few seconds. It was always fun when the other ranted. Though, what he said made the blonde think about the councilor. Did the councilor hate Craig? If so then that meant the councilor was evil. Only someone completely evil could hate Craig, like Cartman and Wendy. "B-but I like the art on the w-walls… They k-keep away monsters, right?" he asked remembering what Craig had told him once when he watched the smoking teen spray paint the side of a building.

Craig completely hated the councilor, not only did he make almost everyone think he's a bad influence, but he keeps trying to take Tweek away. And in Craig's book that will always get you flipped off and hated. The smoker nodded at the others question, "Yes…" He glared at the ground. Everyone was just jealous, they wish they could spray paint the walls with such skill. And spay paint such things like cussing certain people out or just a big middle finger to cover all the basics.

Tweek moved a bit closer to the black hair teen so their arms were touching. He hated seeing the other so down. "H-he's wrong… you're an artist," he said and smiled his crooked smile. Fiddling with the charm bracelet he tried to figure out how to make the other happy. He was never very good at cheering the other up, it was usually Craig cheering the blonde up. Holding the house charm closer to his face, Tweek closed one eye and looked over the house. "Gah!" he shouted and pulled the bracelet back down, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He looked at Craig, opening his eyes and shook. "Th-there are people in th-the house… They waved to me," he exclaimed and looked back down at the bracelet. For the first time one of his hallucinations seemed harmless. He smiled lightly remembering that it was just a small family, waving at him trough the living room window. "They looked nice…" he said quietly and hugged the bracelet.

Craig watched the other scream out of the blue, it was normal. The black haired teen was used to the random out bursts from the other. He used to jump slightly at them, but over time the smoker had gotten used to them. Craig gave him a look at the mention of a small family waving at him, but smiled as he heard the blonde say the family looked nice. "They will never hurt you, to me and to them you're not crazy." He and nodded to the others thank you. Normally he would flip someone off if they thanked him for something… well he'd flip off anyone for just about anything. But he's been trying not to use his little habit on Tweek; he wanted to show him respect he rarely showed anyone. The blonde deserved it; he deserved only the very best.

Looking back at the charm bracelet he smiled at the others words. They didn't think he was crazy… He'd keep the small family safe and keep them a secret too. Wouldn't want someone stealing it… Like when Cartman stole his digipet and smashed it in front of him. His poor puppy. Tweek didn't stop crying the whole day until Craig beat the bigger brunette up and told Tweek that the puppy was in digiheaven. It made him feel a bit better but he missed his puppy and made sure to never tell Cartman anything in fear of him taking it away again. Cartman was the reincarnation of every evil person in the world.

"Don't want you getting sick and leaving me all alone, I hate it when you're not around," Craig said instead of flipping off the poor paranoid boy. Taking a hit from his cigarette he exhaled slowly and watching the smoke hang in the air. "Any plans this week end Tweekers?" He questioned smiling as the other hugged the bracelet. Yeah, he'd be letting him keep it just for that.

Hugging the bracelet Tweek swore he'd let no harm come to it. Looking up at Craig he bit his lip and smiled. "I.. I won't get sick. P-promise," he said ad looked back down at the charm bracelet. Plans? No, he never had plans. Craig should know that… unless this wasn't really Craig. Maybe it was his evil twin or some sort of clone. "A-are you an evil twin or… or a clone?" he asked. He never held back from asking Craig anything, even if he was an evil twin or a clone.

"Good, because whenever you get sick it always gets passed on to me," Craig stated remembering all the times Tweek seemed to get a cold or the flu that soon after Craig gets the joy of experiencing that. The black haired teen almost forgot that Tweek never had any plans and mentally slapped himself for asking. Though it wouldn't hurt to ask, maybe one of these times he will actually have plans. "No I'm not an evil twin or clone, I just wanted to make sure. But I think not having my jacket is making it hard to remember things." He said making his jacket, like his chullo hat, sound magical. "We should test it. Try and remember what you wanted most for your birthday, and just say it out loud Tweekers. If it sounds right then my jacket is magic," He said hoping to trick the twitching blonde into saying what he wants most for his birthday. The smoker would get him what he wanted, and hopefully look better in the other's eyes for it.

Nodding Tweek looked down at the charm bracelet. "Sorry… B-but then we can hang out m-more," he said and twitched a bit. It was true, whenever they were both sick, Craig would always come over so they could be sick together. He looked the other over to make sure he wasn't a twin or a clone. A twin and clone always had something off about them, always! But Craig looked like Craig. His eyes widened at his words. "Magic?" he asked in awe and looked at the jacket. It looked like any regular jacket but it was Craig's just like the hat that kept demons away. What else could Craig's clothing do? Before he got the chance to ask Craig wanted to test the magical jacket. He nodded and thought about what he wanted for his birthday. Closing his eyes he twitched in thought. "A… a cappuccino machine," he said and opened his eyes. Looking at Craig he smiled. "I-it works!" he exclaimed and hugged the jacket.

The dark haired teen nodded in agreement with Tweek. "That's true, and your mom makes better chicken soup than my mom… I hate my mom." He loved going over to the blonde's house, there were many benefits to it. One being that his mom would cook for them, she was better than Craig's mom that's for sure. Another reason being he'd be able to be close to Tweek. To have an excuse to share blankets and make up a lie about 'the sickness will go away quicker if they cuddled.' A little mean to lie about yes, but to Craig it gave him time to make a dream a reality. Craig nodded, "Yeah magic try it out." He grinned listening to the twitching boy. A cappuccino machine? Perfect. He'd be able to get the blonde the best birthday present he could and it would still seem like a complete surprise. It probably wasn't a good idea to make it a habit to lie to Tweek, but as long as the blonde didn't get hurt from the lies he'd be fine. And if the day ever came that he did get hurt, then the lies would stop, and he'd only give the blonde the painful truth. But for now, it's better and happier to stay in a fantasy. "See I told you," he chuckled, it was always so much fun to be around Tweek, something he wouldn't mind letting last forever.

Remembering all those sick days Tweek smiled. "Y-yeah… she likes you," he said happily and twitched a bit. Craig always knew the best home remedies. Like taking naps together, Craig feeding him soup, and just being as close as possible to one another. They always got better really fast after that. Fiddling with the charms he bit his lip. Craig's parents didn't like Tweek, he didn't know why. He tried really hard for them to like him. Maybe telling them that he kept hearing voices in the bathroom wasn't the best idea but they had a right to know. He smiled at the jacket. Everything the smoking teen owned was magical. Maybe his shoes let him read minds or control people. Craig was just so cool to have all this stuff. Tapping his foot on the steps he looked up at the other. "Wh-what are Stan and Kyle doing? Y-you said they were going out," he said in curiosity. Why was everyone going out all the time? Where was out? "Are we going out? We're outside, huh?" he asked and smiled at being able to figure it out.

It was good to hear that the blonde's mom liked him, Craig always did his best to stay on Tweek's parent's good side. Keeping it that way was best, he'd be able to hang out with the other a lot more than usual that way. And the twitching blonde's mother never questioned Craig for always wanting to be close to the other, she would just smile. She might know, but Craig wasn't sure. The smoker titled his head listening to his friend, "Yeah… they're going out." He said thinking it was pretty obvious that the two were dating now. But as Tweek continued to speak Craig blushed at his next words, oh how he wished it was true, how he wished they were dating. "Actually, we're not going out. Going out is dating, Marsh and Broflovski are now dating. They'll kiss, hold hands, and Marsh will take Kyle out to movies and dinner and stuff…" He said rubbing his cheeks hoping to get rid of the blush. He was glad the other never seemed to figure out what the blush truly meant. "In a way they're like your parents, except they are both guys and not married." He added finally calming his blush.

"O-oh… are you dating someone?" he asked with a smile. Tweek parents always seemed happy when they were together; he wanted Craig to be happy with someone too. He deserved happiness more than anyone else. Tweek just hoped that whoever Craig went out with wouldn't hate him. If Craig was taken away from him he'd be alone again and if he was alone the demons would come after him. Craig is the only one that could keep them away. Maybe Craig's blood was holy water. That would make so much sense! Looking at the charm bracelet, he was saddened at the thought of Craig having to take the bracelet back to his younger sister. Craig's family didn't like the paranoid blonde at all. They always gave him looks like everyone at school did ad looked almost scared of him. Tweek hated that. Tweek thought he was normal and that they were the freaks. "A-am I a freak," he finally asked and looked down, fiddling with his hands. 

Shaking his head the smoker said, "No, I'm not dating anyone. I'm waiting for someone special, but it's a secret who it is," He said smiling lightly. Craig could wait a long time for the paranoid blonde, as long as he always gets to be around him. "No… you're far from a freak. You're not a freak, and you're not crazy. Everyone else is," He said grinning. To Craig, Tweek is normal he is perfect how he is. Changing him would only make him boring, and that's the last thing the smoker wants. Change is bad, change is hated, change is best to be avoided when you're friends with the blonde.

"Who is i-it?" he asked curiously. They were friends, they were supposed to keep each other's secrets, right? He blushed at his words and smiled down at the snow. "Th-thanks," he said happily. Craig had always been nice to him, ever since they were kids. He never changed and Tweek loved that. Everyone else acted different. Clyde was more confident and a flirt, Token was more serious, Wendy was a whore… ok so that wasn't any different than he used to be but she made it more obvious now. Like when she tried to seduce Tweek. He had no idea what the girl wanted. She wanted to seduce him, then turn into a harpy and eat him. Yeah… that was her plan.

"He is someone you know very well. But to know who he is you have to wait just a bit longer, it will all become clear soon I promise," he said with a smile, he couldn't tell him just yet. But promising to tell him soon would work just as well. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch Craig let out a frustrated sigh, it always ended before he wanted it to. "C'mon…" He began before standing and brushing the snow off of himself. "I can't walk you home today, I got detention for flipping off the principal. But let's hang out this weekend," he said holding his hand out to help the other up. Once he pulled Tweek up to his feet, Craig kissed the blonde's cheek as usual. It always seemed harmless, but it always meant more to Craig. Walking into the school the smoker walked Tweek to his class, stopping outside the class room he looked at his paranoid friend and grinned. "Let me know if fat ass bothers you again," He said before walking off and giving Tweek a quick wave good bye.

Tweek stared at him for a moment. "Argh!" he screamed. "Y-you can't fall for an underwear gnome." It was forbidden and just wrong. Those gnomes were cruel and evil. Who know what they'd try to do to poor Craig. He jumped at the bell and screamed again. Taking his hand he stood and had a sad/scared look. "B-b-b-but they'll get me," he whispered and looked over his shoulder at the empty streets. Slowly he nodded, "O-ok…" He smiled at the kiss and felt a bit better but was still scared about the walk home. Walking back into the warm school he followed the smoker to class. Looking inside he gulped. "A-alright.." he said and twitched. Waving at him he realized he was still wearing Craig's jacket and had the charm bracelet in his hand. Oh well, he'd see him this weekend. With that happy thought in mind he walked into his classroom and sat down, staring at the dead plant hanging from the ceiling. It struck again!


	5. Chapter 5

That walk home from school would forever change Tweek's life. He talked to a stranger. Usually he never talked to strangers since they were all bad and wanted to rape him but this man was different. The poorly dressed man saw the exact same things Tweek did. They began to talk and it had to be the greatest conversation the paranoid blonde ever had, even better than talks with Craig. The man told him about Crystal Meth and at first Tweek was a bit scared but the man said he'd give him his first taste for free. So Tweek did it. He snorted cocaine and it made everything feel so different. The voices in his head stopped, the shadows no longer laughed at him, and he wanted it to stay that way. The man introduced him to a dealer and he bought a big bag full of, what looked like, sugar.

That weekend he took it each way the man showed him and he loved it. He wondered if he should tell Craig about this amazing sugar but decided it was best to keep it to himself. If anyone found out they'd try to make him stop. They didn't realize how much he needed it. So he blew off his plans with Craig and went for walks and actually did his homework and understood it. The only downside was he was never hungry. He'd just end up throwing everything away, only eating if they were watching but it would only cause him to throw up. He was amazed when he lost five pounds in just two days but it didn't really matter.

Now today was Monday, it seemed the weekend just flew by. Having done some more drugs that morning he walked into school. His hair was still a mess and there were still bags under his eyes but for the first time ever his shirt was buttoned up properly. He had cleaned out his backpack the night before and was holding a folded Jacket, Craig's, in one hand and a tall coffee cup in the other. He just didn't feel that thirsty but he was still addicted to the caffeine. Walking down the halls he stopped at Craig's locked and leaned against it patiently.

The weekend wasn't as… expected. Normally Craig would enjoy his weekends at either his house or at Tweek's. Doing anything from playing video games, letting the other make him new types of coffee, helping the blonde understand his homework, and the occasional setting up of a trap for the gnomes. But none of that happened this weekend, and in a way it crushed Craig's heart. Though he didn't show it. Tweek was supposed to come over so they could work on his homework together, but he never showed. And when Craig called to see what the other was doing his mother would say he was busy. Busy doing what? Was Craig not good enough to hang out with anymore? Whatever the case may be, he'd find out on Monday. The weekend lasted so much longer than wanted for Craig's tastes, and when Monday finally came around it was welcomed like a pack of expensive cigarettes or a hug from the blonde.

Wearing a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans, boots, dark blue gloves, and his dark blue chullo hat, he walked out of his class and down the hall towards his locker hoping the twitching blonde would be there waiting for him. And thankfully he was. Craig gave his best friend a smile before noticing his shirt. Who the hell buttoned it for him? That was Craig's job, it was a habit that was now bothering him. "Who buttoned your shirt?" he asked completely jealous of the one who helped Tweek with his shirt. The smoker did try to hide the jealousy but failed at it miserably. It was a lot like the time he threatened Wendy after she scared him with flirting. Dumb bitch. "Stan and Kyle are leaving on a lunch date, so the table is all ours." He said flipping off the teacher as _shim_ walked by. All _shim_ did was give Craig a look, he'd be getting detention later for it. But it was sooo worth it.

Tweek jumped lightly at Craig's tone ad twitched a bit. Smiling he looked down at his shirt then back up at Craig. "I… I did it. Aren't you happy?" he asked and tilted his head. He didn't need Craig to keep fixing his shirt for him, wouldn't the smoking teen be happy about that? It must have always bugged him to have to keep fixing it as if Tweek was some sort of child. Looking down at the jacket he grinned and held it out to him. "Y-you forgot this after lunch on Friday. I cl-cleaned it for you too," he smiled and then pulled out the charm bracelet, also holding it out. "This too."He felt much better giving it back to Craig. "Lunch date? O-ok," he said and smiled not even thinking that they had been kidnapped or that they were planning on destroying the world. They were just on a date.

Craig was shocked listening to him, he… he buttoned it himself? The thought alone made the black haired teen frown, if Tweek started buttoning his shirt up right he wouldn't be able to fix it for him and have an excuse to touch him. "Of course I am," he lied forcing a light smile. Something was different about the blonde he had come to love so much, but Craig couldn't put his finger on just what it was that was different. Taking the jacket he set his bag on the ground and sighed hearing he washed it, well there goes the chance that it would still smell like him. "I didn't forget it, I let you borrow it so you wouldn't get sick Tweeks." he said pulling on his jacket and zipping it up. He smiled at the warmth and picked up his backpack putting it over his shoulder once more. "No, no keep the bracelet. It's a gift," he said winking to the blonde before walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. Once in the cafeteria he sat at his usual spot at the usual table, setting his bag on his lap, Craig glanced at Tweek. "So… what were you doing this weekend? We had plans dude…" he questioned mostly from curiosity. The paranoid blonde never had plans, he never ditched out on plans made, so what was different? What was he so busy doing that he couldn't talk for five minutes?

Tweek smiled happily at his words. Craig was happy he could do it on his own and that alone made everything worth it. Looking back down at the bracelet he smiled, "Thank you." Twitching slightly he slipped the bracelet onto his right wrist and giggled and it sparkled in the sunlight. He loved when things sparkled like that. "You're really nice Craig," he said and gave him a crooked smile. Readjusting his backpack he hurried after the smoking teen. Time for lunch… though he wasn't hungry at all, even his thermos full of coffee didn't sound very appetizing. Sitting down beside him he tried to think of an excuse. "I… I… I got a tutor," he lied and opened his backpack, pulling out his math homework. He set it on the desk and grinned at how neat the writing was. Usually it was messy with scribbles every so often on the paper."I… I tried really hard," he said and fiddled with the bracelet in embarrassment. "D-don't be mad at me…"

"Only nice with you Tweek, everyone else can go to hell for all I care," he said truthfully pulling out his lunch from his backpack and setting it on the table. Having his traditional blank look he watched the blonde pull out his math homework, Craig blinked seeing it. Wow. He had never seen the blonde write so neatly before, Tweek has never lied to Craig before so he bought into the lie no questions asked. "Did they write this or did you? If you, did they hold you still? " he chuckled pulling out a bag of chips and opening them, eating one he set the bag in from of Tweek. Being so used to sharing with Tweek he only ate a few chips and gave his friend the rest. Looking over the paper it looked all correct, Kyle must be the tutor… or even the whore Wendy. If it was either of them then he's in the clear and has nothing to worry about. Craig felt like asking, but ended up not really carrying about who was tutoring him. So long as Tweek passed and they graduated together. "How could I possibly be mad at you? You don't piss me off." he said, though he wanted to say more on the subject but kept his mouth shut. Didn't need Tweek questioning him if he said something that just didn't sound quite right.

Tweek smiled at the others words, it made him feel special, wanted. Looking down at the paper his hand slowly reached for his hair, tugging on a piece in thought. "H-he wrote it," he answered knowing Craig would never believe he had managed to do it on his own. He was amazed at himself for being able to think through a lie for once instead of blurting out the truth or thinking up a horrible lie no one ever believed. Glancing at the chips he felt sick. Even the thought of food made him want to gag. Grabbing the chip bag with his free hand he slid it back to Craig. "I'm… I'm not hungry," he said simply and began tapping the table with his free hand, tugging on his hair with the other. Smiling he sighed in relief. If Craig was ever angry with Tweek, he'd be scared. He'd seen the other become angry with Cartman, Stan, Wendy, and just about everyone but never at himself. Craig was always scary when he was mad.

Craig set to work on eating his sandwich, it was weird that Tweek would get a tutor to write down his work for him. Then again this is Tweek, the one who still thinks Smurf berries power schools. Thanks Wendy and Eric… thanks a lot. Sure it was a good lie/story they made up, why they had to back up their stories with books and DVD's was a mystery that upset the smoker. Craig gave his blonde friend a confused look as he mentioned not being hungry. But he always ate the chips, that was the only reason the chullo wearer even packed them. "Ok…" he said simply finishing the poorly made sandwich. At least it tasted good, unlike the meals his poor excuse for a mother made him.

Tweek sighed in relief as Craig bought the lie. He hated to lie to the other but it had to be done. Tapping his fingers on the table he stared across the room at the others. No longer did he mistake them for monsters, clones, or evil twins. It was so different, so freeing. Smiling happily he turned his attention to Craig. If only Craig knew how free he was… but Craig wouldn't understand. Craig would try to take his candy away from him, saying he was normal and fine the way he was. That was a lie. He's been beaten up and picked on enough to realize that he was different and not different in the good way.

It was then when the smoker realized he never told Tweek about detention, something fun always happened in detention. It was never Craig causing the fun, that was for the posers, and fruit cakes that shared a lovely hour of punishment with him after school. "I forgot to tell you about detention…" he began and pulled a poorly made sandwich out of his lunch bag. "I shouldn't make my own lunch…" He commented to himself in an annoyed tone. That really was his pathetic mothers job, "Anyway it's amazing what giving Kenny five bucks can do," he added rolling his eyes remembering Friday after school where he paid Kenny five dollars to see if fat ass wanted a make out session. And Cartman always called everyone else fags, what an idiot.

Looking back at Craig he smiled. He loved the detention stories. Craig seemed to hate all the "posers" in there but always found something to pass the time. Glancing at the sandwich he giggled. Craig was a horrible cook but he kept on trying to make an edible lunch for himself. "I... I can ask mom to m-make you something to… to... tomorrow," he offered and smiled kindly. He hated seeing Craig so sad and angry. It wasn't his fault that his mom was horrible. He tilted his head. Kenny? Kenny was the school whore and would do just about anything for money. He was actually nice to Tweek, offered to give him his first BJ… Whatever that means. Craig declined for Tweek and dragged him away. He still wondered what a BJ was.

The smoker quickly looked at Tweek at the mention of having Mrs. Tweak make him a sandwich. The paranoid blonde's mother sure could cook compared to his own. "You totally should, your mom's bad ass at cooking," he said nodding to the offer. Though every time he ate with Tweek's family they'd try to feed him like he was Cartman. Craig always wondered why, but never questioned it. It was a lot easier to respect the nice family for such kind gestures. "So I gave Kenny five dollars to go kiss Cartman, just a kiss nothing more, but it turned into a make out," he snickered lightly pulling his cigarettes out of his backpack along with a cheap lighter. "And he said he wasn't gay, bullshit," he said lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. Craig wasn't sure if the two were going out, but Cartman has been pretty clingy with the whore since then. Only makes sense that he'd like a whore, must be his mom's fault. A cigarette always relaxed Craig, when everything seemed too stressful or confusing a cigarette would change that. Plus it gave him a chance to break the rules and not give a damn about it.

Smiling, he nodded. "I'll tell her when I get home. She likes you so… so she'll say yes," he said, his arm twitching slightly. It was true, his mother always asked when Craig was coming over, if he was staying for dinner, or staying the night. She was glad Tweek had a friend. Giggling he looked over at Kenny and Cartman. "Are they dating?" Yes, he finally learned what dating meant over the weekend. He had so much free time he managed to get on the computer and looks everything up. The thought of Cartman getting Kenny pregnant never even crossed his mind. Because guys can't get pregnant. Looking at Craig he said, "Those can kill you."

"That'd be great your mom rocks." He said grinning while finishing his lunch. Guess it really was a good thing Tweek's family liked Craig so much. Being able to go over to the twitching blonde's house whenever the smoker wanted was perfect. It gave Craig the opportunity to avoid going home just a bit longer, and that was time he needed to relax. "Yeah I think they are, Cartman won't leave him alone." He said giving the caffeine addict a look, since when did Tweek know what dating was? He usually questioned Craig about it or just made up a ridiculous story that made Craig smile. Taking a long drag from his cigarette Craig smiled at the other, "I know. But it won't be for a long time, I'll quit if that time ever comes," he said putting the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He knows cigarettes can kill, after thirty or so years of smoking them. But until that time comes where the doctors warns Craig to quit he seen no point in giving up his bad addiction.

Tweek smiled lightly and nodded, his mother really did rock. And now he knew what that truly meant. Craig wasn't calling his mom a rock but saying that she was cool. It was so obvious and now he understood. He smile faltered slightly at hearing Craig say he wasn't going to stop smoking. He had heard that smoking could slowly kill you and… he couldn't stand to lose Craig. That smoker was his bestest friend and if he lost him he didn't know what he would do. But it was Craig's decision so all he could do was nod. Hearing the bell ring, he twitched slightly at the kiss. "B-bye Craig," he said and stood up, grabbing his bag. Walking out into the halls he made his way to his own class.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class rang it was much too soon for Craig's liking. He hated the time a part from the other, Tweek was always so fun to be around, and Tweek is perfect. Maybe later he'll get to hear fun stories from the paranoid blonde. Giving his best friend a quick kiss on the cheek he grabbed his bag then stood. "See ya after school." He said pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and dropping it on the ground. Stomping on it he waved to his best friend before walking out of the cafeteria to class.


	6. Chapter 6

A week has gone by and ever since that day when Tweek seemed to be acting more… well normal like the other posers the pathetic school offered. Every day he seemed more and more normal, it was strange and the stories weren't as often. Craig didn't see anything wrong with it; he just sort of missed the old Tweek. The Tweek who would randomly scream at his own thoughts. Thinking of this alone made the smoker smile.

It was Sunday, and the paranoid blonde skipped out on hanging out the day before. Instead of calling this time he thought he'd pay the blonde a visit. Craig would be able to both leave the house and see his best friend. It was a two for one in his book. Craig was wearing a dark blue shirt, his dark blue jacket unzipped, black skinny jeans, boots, and his favorite chullo hat. He walked to the Tweak family home and knocked on the door. Deciding to save smoking for another time, now he'd just spend time with the other. His addiction meant nothing… well almost nothing. The smoker would die without his precious cancer sticks.

It has been a week now, a blessed week full of rational thoughts, movies, books, and everything else he'd been missing out on. No more sleeping with a night light, no more wearing his clothes the wrong way, no more hair that stuck out in odd place. Tweek looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a light green blouse, buttoned correctly, jeans with a belt tightly buckled because of the weight he had lost, black converse, and his hair was nicely brushed and a headband held the blonde locks back. He looked normal… no… better than normal. The bags under his eyes were even gone. Grinning happily he walked back over to his bed where a bag of white powder lied. Picking it up he set it inside of his desk and locked the drawer. He never understood why people said it was so bad for you and said it made you crazy. He felt great! He cleaned the white little amount of remaining powder off of a piece of mirror and stuck it under his bed along with a razor blade. Sniffing it seemed to be best for Tweek. He just couldn't take the needles.

His parents would be gone for the rest of the day, busy at some sort of business conference in the next town over. Smiling he stretched wondering how to spend his free day. His homework was finished, he had beat every videogame he owned, and he still wasn't hungry. That's when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? He had canceled plans with Craig… then again, others had started talking him during the past week and wanted to hang out. Of course he said no but maybe they wanted to come over anyway. Shrugging he walked out of his room and down the stairs. Opening the door he smiled. "Craig? What are you doing here?" he asked happily.

Craig let out a sigh, it was taking longer than the chullo wearer was comfortable with for the blonde to open the door. The moment Tweek opened the door Craig's eyes widened. Where did the Tweek he loved go? "T-Tweek?" he stuttered out completely caught off guard by the others looks. It took him a moment but he did recompose himself not wanting to look weak by showing too much shock. "You canceled plans on me again dude, that's fucked up. Can we hang out?" He questioned giving the other a blank look. But truthfully he wanted to give his best friend a sad look, he felt lonely when the plans were canceled. But there was still the question as to why? Did Craig mess up somehow with Tweek? Did he upset him in anyway? These were all questions he was dying to ask the other. It was a good thing Craig could control himself, or he would have started with the questions the moment the door swung open. Craig himself didn't realize it, but he was still giving the blonde a look because of his appearance. It was too big of a change and it made him look normal. "If not hang out, can we at least talk?" he asked wanting answers to the many questions he wanted to ask the… not twitching blonde?

Tweek's smile fell at his best friends look. Was something wrong? Was there something on his face? No… there couldn't be. He had just looked himself over in the mirror. "Yes?" he said in reply, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Maybe Craig was angry with him for canceling on his again. He didn't mean to keep canceling… he just kept feeling a bit tired and the thought of going out didn't seem that great of an idea. Yes… Craig was definitely mad. The smoking teen never really showed it but Tweek had known him long enough to know when he was angry. "Sure…"he said with a nervous smile and stepped to the side to let him in. "Would you like something to drink? You look cold," he offered with a kind smile. Closing the door he shivered. Pretty cold out there.

Craig felt like something was wrong, where was the stutter he was so used to hearing? Walking inside he took a look around, everything looked normal. Well normal for the Tweak's. Nodding he said, "No, not this time," h took his usual spot out of habit on the living room couch and patted the spot next to him hoping Tweek would sit close. Craig was silent for a moment trying to think of how to ask his many questions. The smoker finally decided on just asking plain and simple. "Why do you keep canceling on me?" he questioned addressing the issue that mattered the most to him at the moment. Sure it seemed selfish but he loved the blonde and cherished each moment he spent with him. And he hated every moment away from him. "Did… did I upset you or piss you off in anyway?" he finally asked being completely serious and wanting an honest answer from Tweek. "Was it because I flipped you off on Wednesday? If so…. I'm.. sorry," he said finding it hard to even say the words 'I'm sorry.' If it had been anyone else but the blonde he wouldn't of cared so much about the others thoughts on the matter.

"Oh… alright," Tweek said with a smile. Crossing his hands behind his back he followed the other into the living room. He bit his lip and the question and slowly walked over to the couch, sitting beside him. How to answer this question without getting the other suspicious… Opening his mouth to speak he quickly shut it at the others words. He looked at the other sadly and shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he said and smiled reassuringly. "I… I haven't been feeling so good so I'm really tired. I don't want to fall asleep on you at the movies or at the park." Yeah, that should work. He was still a bit shocked at the apology. Craig flipped everyone off and never apologized. Why was he any different?

Craig breathed a sigh in relief listening to the other, thank god it wasn't the family trait it was just that he was sick. With a smile he only used with the blonde Craig said, "It's ok if you fall asleep on me. I don't mind carrying you home," he would actually enjoy carrying the other while he was sound asleep back home. It would be cute. Yes even Craig thinks that the sleeping blonde is cute. But he will never let anyone know about it. "You should of told me," he began a grin forming across his face, "I would of come over to take care of you like I always do," he loved the sick moments he spent with the blonde. It was the perfect excuse to hold him and not have anyone judge. Though… Craig had a feeling Mr. and Mrs. Tweak knew, at least his sweet parents didn't say much about it. Holding his arms out the smoker wanted a huge from the not so twitching blonde, it had been a while since he had one and Craig missed the coffee scent that seemed to always come off the other.

Tweek giggled, something he rarely used to do before. "Thank you Craig," he smiled. That was sweet of Craig to offer such a selfless thing. It was almost hard to believe he'd do it but Craig was always so nice to him, even when he was crazy. He really was a best friend. Shaking his head he lied, "I… didn't want to get you sick besides I can take care of myself." It was true, he could take care of himself now. He could cook, clean, and do every other thing you need to do to survive. He could even get a job if he felt like it. Tweek grinned and he opened his arms for a hug. He loved hugs by Craig. Craig was just so big and warm. It was like hugging a bear… not that you could hug a bear. That would be dangerous. He hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Anything for you Tweekers," he smiled and rolled his eyes at the other. "I like getting sick with you, more time together, duh," he admitted grinning, it wasn't like the blonde would figure out what he meant by more time together. Craig happily hugged back his best friend and enjoyed the feeling. He didn't quite smell like the coffee the dark haired teen was so used to him smelling like, but it was definitely there. But.. there was something not right. Tweek felt far too skinny, Craig never remembered the other feeling this skinny before. Reluctantly he released the blonde from the hug and held onto his arm, looking into Tweek's eyes for a moment, enough to distract him at least. Craig pulled up the front of the blonde's shirt, the smokers eyes widened at how skinny Tweek was. "What the hell?" he said in shock releasing the teens blouse. It couldn't be his mom, Tweek's mother would never under feed her kid.

"What's going on Tweek?" he questioned with a serious and annoyed tone. The chullo wearer hated to see the other so unhealthy. "Why are you skinny? Why aren't you stuttering? Where's your twitching?" he asked his tone of voice slowly changing to sadness as he asked each question. Each one he was finding more and more trouble asking. And damnit Craig wanted answers! And he was going to get them even if it took all day. Crossing his arms Craig waited for the other to speak.

Tweek smiled at the nickaneme, he always loved it and the hug was amazing but short. He stared up at the other in fear. Why was he yelling? What was wrong? Looking down at his stomach he poked a rib that was sticking out. He'd lost more weight than he thought. It wasn't his fault, he just wasn't hungry and if he did eat then he'd only throw up. Looking back up at him he quickly looked away, unable to look into those sad eyes. But maybe if he told the smoking teen about the drugs, he'd be happy again.

Smiling reassuringly, he stood and tugged on his sleeve. "I'll show you," he said and grinned knowing the other would find this as amazing as he did. Pulling the other up the stairs, he walked into his room and released him. He walked over to his desk, unlocked a drawer, and pulled out a bag full of white powder. "When you had detention, I had to walk home alone. I saw a man seeing the same things I did and we started talking," he began and sat on the edge of his bed. "He said this stuff was really good so I tried it. All the voices went away! Can you believe it? All the paranoid thoughts also started to go away and then I just felt normal. People at school don't hate me, I can do my homework, and I don't need you to do everything for me."

Craig was confused as to just what the hell is going on. He was getting no answers from his best friend and it was both worrying him and pissing him off. Having the other tug on his sleeve the smoker gave him a look, "Show me what?" He questioned being pulled up the stairs and into the room. Taking a quick look around he was honestly surprised to how clean it was. Tweek never had to patience to clean it before. His attention was brought back to his best friend, Craig's eyes widened watching Tweek pull out a bag of drugs. Tweek is on drugs? Craig is in love with a druggie? No… he can't love a _druggie_. That's about as low as you could go for a love. But not even this changed Craig's feelings towards the other. "Tweek…" He said shaking his head, the smoker was finding troubles even talking to the other.

How could the chullo wearer explain to Tweek that he liked always having to help the other? "You don't talk to strangers Tweek…" he began by covering the obvious mistake the others paranoid thoughts should of taken care of right away. "That '_stuff'_ is drugs. Drugs are bad! Tweek you're killing yourself with taking that… stuff. You need to stop…" he trailed off trying to fight back a sad look. No. Sadness isn't the emotion to feel right now, disappointment is. Walking over he sat down next to the blonde and did his best to give him a disappointed look, but he obviously failed at that his mind was clouded with sad thoughts. Why… why didn't he notice this sooner?

"Please stop, no more of that junk Tweek. Please?" he said practically begging the other. Craig didn't want his blonde friend ruining his life for something as stupid as this. Even if Craig never got the chance to be with Tweek, he'd hate himself if he didn't at least try and get his friend on the right path so he could have a happy life.

"I know…" Tweek said a bit disappointed by his lack of happiness. Shouldn't he be happy that Tweek was happy? "But he saw the same stuff I was… he made me feel normal." Tweek looked shocked at the smokers next words. For the first time in his life he was angry at his best friend."They're not bad," he said defensively and looked down at his lovely drugs that made him oh so happy. "They're not killing me… they're saving me. I'm happy, I'm normal, I… Don't you want me to be happy?" he asked the other sadly. What was wrong with Craig? Why would he take away the one thing that made him happy? Is it because… Is Craig jealous? Yes, that has to be it. The other was jealous that Tweek had this wonderful stuff. Craig wanted to keep it all to himself. He probably knew this stuff would make Tweek normal but he wanted Tweek to be a freak, hated by everyone else.

"You're a hypocrite…" he said quietly, staring down at his bag before setting it to the side. He stared up at Craig with a new, serious look. "All you ever do is smoke those packets of cigarettes. Those are bad for you and everyone around you yet you don't care," he glared. It's true. For the first time in years Tweek thought about those cigarettes and what they do to the smoker. Not only is it bad for them but it's even worse to those around them so Craig has been hurting Tweek with his smoking. "If you're going to be like this then… then get out!" he shouted and stood up.

Listening to the blonde Craig was shocked, did he not listen at all to everyone saying drugs were bad? "Tweek you were normal before, you were perfect…" he sighed, of course he wanted him to be happy. But true happiness isn't made with the help of a drug. Looking at the other Craig's eyes widened listening to his words, Tweek had never spoken to Craig that way before. It was true, smoking is bad, smoking kills and harms those around him. But… he was addicted and the consequences wouldn't be until further down the road. Hearing the blonde yell at him to get out made the chullo wearer tense up. He really didn't like Tweek this way.

"I'll quit," Craig said simply looking towards the floor. It would be hard to quit smoking, but if he could convince his best friend that he needed to quit with drugs then it would be worth it. "I'll quit smoking if you quit with the drugs, that way it's fair," he said looking up at the blonde with a sad look. Tweek was still too innocent to see why this was such a problem, at least it seemed that way. "I don't want you to ruin your future because of this mistake…." he sighed and stood, damn it… why didn't the smoker see this sooner?

"No I wasn't! I was a freak! I was bullied every single day, I was afraid to sleep with the fucking light off before," Tweek yelled, trying to get the other to see how much the drugs had helped him, how much better his life was with the drugs. Though the smokers next words made Tweek's eyes widen in shock. "Quit?" he repeated slowly. The other said he would never quit no matter what but now he says he would? No… he couldn't quit now. He was too happy. He didn't care what the other said or offered.

"You weren't a freak, you weren't crazy, it is who you are Tweeks. It's the reason I lo-…" he paused for a moment, no, now isn't the time to be weak and lose track of emotions by admitting feelings for him. "It's the reason I'm your friend, I thought you didn't care what others thought about you," he finished and sighed, this was a lot to take it. And it was stressing the smoker out to where he was craving a cigarette like there was no tomorrow. No Craig wasn't ever going to forget this, he wouldn't stop asking till Tweek gave in and quit.

"Yes I was…" Tweek whispered, wanting to cry but he forced the tears back, not wanting Craig to think he was weak. He couldn't look vulnerable, not now at least. "I do care… I want them to like me, to stop saying I'm crazy. I don't want to be crazy!" he said trying to convince the other that this was for the best. It was useless thoug. Once Craig had his mind set on something it was almost useless to try to change it. Shaking his head slowly Tweek shoved his hands in his pocket. "I don't want to quit… I'm happy. Just pretend I never told you about all this," he said slowly, trying to choose his words correctly. "I don't want to see those hallucinations anymore. They scared me. I'm not scared anymore." He smiled sadly at Craig and whispered, "Please?"

Looking back at his blonde friend the smoker sighed, "For this moment. I'll drop it. But I won't stop asking you to quit until you do, I'll help you Tweek, and I'll protect you, just start considering quitting or at least listen to me when I ask," he shook his head completely disappointed with the one person he thought could never disappoint him. Craig needed time to think, someone to talk to, he needed something to get his mind off of things. Looking at the clock he seen it was still pretty early in the day, looking back at his friend he smiled. "I won't tell on you, you still have a bright future Tweeks. I… have to go," he said before giving the blonde a quick hug, he really missed feeling the other shake lightly all the time. Releasing him Craig gave his friend a quick kiss on the cheek like he always did before leaving the room then the house. Walking down the street the black haired teen started to wonder who would be best to give advice. Kyle. The Jew wouldn't tell a soul, and for good measures he could always threaten the boy if he tried.

Tweek looked down at his shoes that were actually tied correctly. "Why do you even care? You only pity me," he whispered and slowly nodded. "I'll think about it," he lied. He already knew what he wanted and he wasn't about to change it anytime soon. He slowly hugged the bigger male back, missing the scent of cigarettes. The hug ended too soon but he released him and looked up at him. "It will only be bright with the drugs… Thank you." How could his future be bright when he wasn't on the drugs? No college would take him with his horrible grades and college would be useless if he kept screaming at random times. The high school only kept him because they've put up with it for so long but a college wouldn't. If he was on the drugs then he had an actual future. He could even run his own coffee shop in any city he chose. Walking to the window he watched the other leave.

Tweek's words stung more than Craig would have liked them to. The blonde had everything backwards, he doesn't pity him. Pity is something the smoker saved for the friendless Cartman, and… well no one else really. His best friend was so different, it was almost scary. Craig managed to keep his mouth shut most of the week about it with Tweek, the one person the smoker talked with about it was Kyle. All the Jew managed to do was suggest rehab after Craig threatened to tell a few of the red head's dark secrets. Black mail is honestly fun. After that it was all a matter of saving up money. Thankfully Craig had a pathetic job at Wal-Mart, so at least he could offer to pay for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Craig was wearing a red shirt, black pants, boots, a dark blue jacket, and his chullo hat. It was Friday, and classes had just ended. Letting out a sigh the smoker felt so lonely, Tweek seemed to be growing away from Craig a bit more with each passing day. Soon he would be considered a loner. Craig could always hang out with Stan and Kyle, but after five minutes of that things got… awkward. Deciding on not waiting by his locker for the other, he might not even show up, Craig decided to wait by the others locker for a change. How… lame. Walking over he leaned against the blondes locker, it didn't even smell of coffee anymore.

For the past week Tweek had been living a great life. His grades had gone up, he made friends, and he felt normal. Nothing could possibly go wrong… until it did. Tweek wanted to get more of the drugs but didn't have enough to cover last times buy and this times buy. The dealers boss wanted the money but Tweek didn't have it. The dealer had beaten him up and warned him that he had to have the money next time or it would only get worse. This had all happened late last night and now his face was bruised and he was back to being the twitching, paranoid blonde. He was wearing a black and grey long sleeve shirt, a grey blouse that wasn't buttoned properly, and grey jeans with a hole in one knee.

Hugging his backpack close to his chest he walked through the halls, screaming whenever someone bumped into him. Finally making it to his locker he twitched more than usual and looked at Craig. What could he say to the smoker? "C-Craig…" he managed to whimper out. "Help me…"He knew he needed help and Craig was the only one who he could trust. Craig would help him… right? He always kept saying he wanted Tweek to stop, that he'd help. Now Tweek wanted to stop. This had gotten out of hand.

Craig sighed waiting for Tweek. Great he was showing weakness, cursing himself under his breath something caught him off guard. Was that a stutter? Looking over at Tweek, Craig's eyes widened at the others looks. No not his outfit or hair, but the bruises. Someone hurt poor Tweekers. Nodding quickly he hugged the other and smiled lightly. Tweek was back! The Tweek he loves the most is back! "Of course," He said releasing the finally twitching again blonde. Grabbing onto the others arm he pulled the blonde down the hall then out of the school. Releasing his arm Craig looked over the other, "Who hurt you?" He asked walking towards the Tweak family home. "And… are you ok?" He added a moment later looking forward while they walked. Finally … finally the one he loved wanted to quit doing what was killing him. Tweek didn't need drugs to be normal, he was already normal.

Tweek started to tear up as the other hugged him. He finally felt safe for the first time today. Twitching he released the other and held onto the strap of his backpack with one hand. He followed the other out of school and rubbed his eyes as the other released his arm. Looking up at him he teared up again. "Th-the d-dealer… N-no money… Tweek bad… Th-they hurt Tweek if no m-money," he stuttered out, his eyes full of fear. He followed the other, stumbling every so often. "I hurt… They're fo-following me…" he whispered and looked over his shoulder. "Th-the Woobat's…"He shook in fear and looked at the other for support.

Craig looked at Tweek and instantly felt sad by the others look. Poor Tweek was scared, Craig knew this would happen. Drugs weren't cheap, with each visit they probably charged the blonde more and more money. At least Tweek seen his mistake before it was too late. "It's ok Tweeks, I'll make sure everything is fine. What Woobat's?" He questioned walking to the others house and opening the front door for him. Walking inside Craig made his way upstairs into Tweek's room before his mother could notice. Setting his bag on the bed he sat next to it and pulled out a brochure to a really nice drug rehab center he had Kyle look up for him. It would suck up most of Craig's savings paying for this, but he found it would all be worth it in the end.

Tweek smiled lightly but still held the look of fear. Craig was going to make everything alright again. Looking around quickly he hugged his backpack. "The fl-fluffy blue bats," he said quickly and screamed as one got too close. Running into the house he sighed in relief. He followed the other upstairs and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Dropping his bag on the floor he held his hands close to his chest and fumbled with his buttons. Nodding he sat beside him, twitching. Watching him he slowly took the brochure and looked it over. "Wh-what's this?" he asked as he flipped through it, not being able to pay enough attention to read it.

Craig fixed the blonde's hair so it wasn't quite as messed up but still had that special Tweek charm he was so used to it having. "Remember Pokemon just want to be friends with humans, just like in the show." He said smiling, Tweek was just about back to normal and Craig was more than happy to hear about the hallucinations. The smoker watched the other look at the brochure, it would be the key to helping Tweek recover. "A brochure to the nicest rehab center I could find, and it's close by. I can't be there with you but I can visit you every day." He said hoping that would calm his friend down. He took this opportunity to get back into his old habit of unbuttoning and re-buttoning the others blouse properly. Tweek was so cute not being able to hold still long enough to do such a thing. Looking at Tweek the smoker patted the spot on the bed next to himself to get the other to sit next to him. Holding the brochure out to the twitching blonde Craig smiled lightly and said, "It's really nice. They'll take care of you, they'll help you. There you will be safe from the dealer." He said with confidence in voice to show the poor blonde that everything would be alright.

Tweek leaned into his touch and nodded. "Y-yeah… I guess," he said slowly and looked towards the window and smiled lightly as they flew in circles. "R-rehab…" he stuttered out finally reading the front of the brochure."E-every day?" he repeated feeling a bit better. "P-promise?" Twitching he started to fold the brochure in random places then tried to straighten them out. His eyes widened at the mention of the dealer. "H-he'll kill mom and d-dad," he said quickly and looked around. Twitching he looked back at the picture. It looked like a really nice place. "Y-you're pa-paying? N-no take your m-money…" he stuttered and twitched. "W-won't everyone kn-know o-once I go?" Now he didn't care what people thought of him. He was to busy with his paranoia going into overdrive and his hallucinations becoming more vivid. There was also the urge to do the drugs. Looking back at brochure he wondered if he should accept it? Craig really wanted him to go and he wanted Craig to be happy.

"Your mom and dad will be safe, they're not push over's remember?" He grinned hoping it would help Tweek be more confident. Mr. Tweak was one who would never let a stranger in his home, and could protect himself. Craig was sure his parents would be fine. They still had a state of the art home security system installed as a backup plan to anything that happens. "Consider me paying for rehab your half birthday present, and on my birthday next year you can pay me back by making me a cup of your own special blend coffee." He said before hugging the other. "You can do this Tweek, I want to pay for it, I want you clean, I believe in you." He said as words of encouragement to help Tweek believe that it was possible to get over his dangerous addiction.

Rubbing the blonde's back lightly, Craig sighed. Yes, people would know, but with a lie here and there only a few would. "Only the school and your parents would know. The school isn't allowed to tell students anything about you dude, and your parents will support you for wanting to get clean. I'll tell anyone who asks about where you are that you're busy being an exchange student in… some poor ass country. They'll buy it." He said thinking over everything, it would be a lot of hard work on Craig's part to make sure this happens. But it will be worth it to have the one he loves drug free.

"Y-yeah… b-but… the gang," h said staring at the ground in fear. He was scared that they'd use guns, or monsters, or make a deal with Satan, or even… "Argh!" he screamed as more horrible thoughts entered his mind. Twitching he looked at the smoking teen. "O-ok… I pay you back," he smiled lightly. "Perfected the co-coffee last we-week." Having so much free time on his hand he finally got around to perfecting his own special blend of coffee. Listening to the other he hugged him back tightly, dropping the brochure. "I… I'm scared," he whimpered. He didn't know what this place would be like or if all of the bad people could get to him or not.

Hearing his friend say he was scared, Craig's heart sunk a bit. "It will be alright." He reassured the other. Craig believed Tweek could do this, the blonde was strong after all. Well in Craig's eyes he was. It was strange, Tweek was the only one Craig would act this was towards. The only one the smoker would smile at, compliment, or show any sort of kindness towards. Everything was so much easier to do with Tweek, even easier than with his own family. Craig smiled reassuringly towards his best friend and nodded. "I'll be there every single day at the same time to visit you, I promise." He promised the other he would. Ever since Craig began having a crush on Tweek he has yet to break a promise to the blonde. How could he? Tweek meant too much to the raven haired teen to break a promise to. The smoker sighed listening to the other, Tweek got himself involved with the wrong crowd. The scream was something Craig was so used to he didn't even flinch from it, just smile. He truly missed it. "Then that's how you pay me back, you know how much I love your coffee." He said only half lying about it. Coffee Tweek made was always too strong, but good none the less.

Tweek leaned against the other, twitching a bit and nodded at his words. His parents wouldn't be too mad… right? They'd want to help him. But what about the gang members when they figure out Tweek's not going to pay them back. Tightening his grip he managed to say, "G-gotta pay them back… I… I gotta." He pulled back a bit to look up at Craig. "Th-they said they find me… They hurt friends and f-family…" As he spoke he began to tear up and a moment later he was crying.

"Tweek they're bad people, paying them will only make things worse. They won't find you, the rehab center won't let anyone bad in." He said smiling lightly hoping to calm the other down, last thing he needed was Tweek to bail on getting help. His smile quickly fell as the other began to cry. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his back in circles. "It's okay Tweek," He said as he began humming lightly hoping to relax him a bit.

Two hours later Tweek was wearing a log sleeve black shirt, a grey blouse with buttons done improperly, jeans, and sneakers. He was also holding onto the smokers arm as if his life depended on it. The talk with his parents had actually gone well. They were disappointed that he had been doing drugs but proud that Tweek wanted to stop and get help. They promised not to tell anyone else except the school and would welcome him back with open arms after a year of rehab. Twitching he wondered if they'd be safe but with their state of the art security system, they'd be more than safe.

Looking up at Craig he bit his lip. "Th-thank you," he stuttered. They were on their way to the rehab center and he was afraid to be alone with those people. Who knew what they really did there? They could be doing tests on him, testing potions and other things, or even cloning him… No, Craig had told him it was safe and that they'd help him. Looking around his eyes stopped on a man in front of him. The man was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt, baggy jeans, a hat turned to the side, and boots. He looked mad. Tweek froze and stared at him in horror. Releasing Craig's arm he watched as the man motioned him to come into the alley. He looked from the man to Craig and then back at him. Slowly he shook his head.

Craig was wearing a white shirt, a dark blue jacket unzipped, black pants, boots, and his favorite chullo hat. Using his free hand he took a long drag from his cigarette, thank god he didn't have to give these up yet. He was also completely glad Tweek had forgotten he even mentioned. The talk with Tweek's parents went well, they were naturally disappointed in their son. But they seemed pretty happy that Craig convinced him to get help. See, Craig isn't a bad influence. Just occasionally a bad kid.

"Anything for you Tweekers," He smiled at the other more than happy at where they were headed. Tweek would be away for a long time, but a year at a rehab center would be worth it to have the blonde clean and back to his old self. He already paid for everything, and set it up so he could visit Tweek everyday at about the same time. Naturally the paranoid blonde was afraid, but Craig calmed him down and believed in him. This would be easy for Tweek. He'd go through the year, come out completely clean, finish high school, and go on with life. The smoker made a promise to himself, in one year time when Tweek finishes rehab… he would finally tell him how much he loves him. Not caring if the feeling are returned just that he'd finally get to know.

When his best friend froze, Craig stopped and looked at the twitching blonde completely unaware of the man Tweek had seen. "What's wrong? You ok?"He questioned tilting his head.

Tweek slowly released the others arm and stuttered, "Th-the dealer…" He fiddled with his hands as the man began coming closer and closer to them. Looking down he inspected his shows. They were dirty and scuffed and one shoes shoelaces weren't tied. Then the big shadow of the man came over him. Slowly he looked at the angry man. Tweek's face was still bruised from the last time he had seen him. He coward away from the man, wishing they had taken a bus or let Tweek's parents drive them to the rehab center.

"Where's my money?" the man said with a gruff voice, glaring down at the two boys. His eyes rested on the twitching blonde. The brat looked as if he was still on drugs. Probably had another dealer. His eyes narrowed at the thought. "Someone else taken my customers?" he growled and glanced at Craig. Maybe him? That kid looked like he's been on the wrong side of the law before.

Tweek slowly shook his head. "I… I don't h-have it," he stuttered and closed his eyes, wanting all of the bad thoughts to go away along with the man. Shaking he shook his head again. "G-getting clean… No more… no more," he tried to explain but was too scared. He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt to try and stop himself from shaking so badly.

Craig blinked at the others words, the dealer? Damnit not now. Looking up at the man Craig dropped his cigarette. What, the, hell? Why? Why did this drug dealer have to be huge like in the movies? The smoker would of paid off the man for Tweek but he spent all his money on the blonde's rehab. Stepping on his cigarette the raven haired teen gave a puzzled look. "Wow, wow I'm not a dealer." He said guessing the tall man was mistaking him for one. This was bad. "We don't want any trouble, he's going into rehab, and we should get going…." Craig said grabbing onto Tweek's hand. It was probably best to get away from this man as soon as possible. Not even Craig knew how to deal with this kind of situation. No one ever told the smoker what was best to and not to do. Instincts just told him to get away from a possibly bad situation.

Tweek looked at the smoking teen and held his hand tightly, never wanting him to let go. He wanted to run, run far away from his place… he also had a craving for the drugs. It was so strong, stronger than his love for coffee. "Rehab?" the man repeated and laughed. "Once a druggie, always a druggie… unless they die." He reached behind him and pulled a gun out and pointed it at Tweek. "He ain't goin anywhere until I get my cash," he smirked, knowing that there was nothing they could do. The streets were empty and they were weak kids. Looking at Craig he said, "Get going brat, my business is with him, not you." To make his point clear he pointed the gun at Tweek's head. Looking him over with a disgusting smile he said, "I'm sure we can find a way for you to pay me back." Licking his lips he chuckled. Tweek could only tighten his grip on the others hand and whimper.

"That's not true…" He said fighting back a glare towards the dealer. He was wrong, Tweek could get over this. The dealer is just a poser like the rest of the idiots at school. Craig was brought out of his thoughts quickly the moment the dealer pulled out a gun and pointed it at the blonde he loved so much. The smoker's eyes widened, this just went from bad to worse. "N-no need for that, I'll get your money." He said trying not to stutter out his words and look weak. Craig's fearful look quickly turned into a glare at the look the dealer was giving Tweek. That disgusting smile, Craig knew what he was thinking. And no it wouldn't be happening. Still holding onto the blonde's hand he pushed him back slightly and stepped in front of the gun. Glaring at the man he said,"No. That's disgusting. You won't be doing anything like that." Just watching the look on the dealers face made Craig completely forget about the danger and was more upset about the thoughts the dealer was having.

Tweek gripped the back of Craig's shirt and rested his head on his back. His shaking was getting worse because of his fear of the bigger man and for Craig's safety. "C-Craig?" he whimpered. The dealer smirked as the other moved in front of him. Had to admit the kid was tough to talk back to someone with a gun in his hand. "You'll get my money?" he laughed. "Fine… I'll take the brat as collateral. Might wanna hurry in getten me that money." Pointing the gun at Craig he smirked darkly. "Oh yes I will, if I don't get my money quick I might even have to whore the little freak out. I bet he could make me twice the money he owes me. He motioned for the teen to move with his gun. "Now move and bring me the money back here same time tomorrow and you'll get your whore back."

Craig didn't even hear Tweek, at the moment the only thing that he was paying attention to was the dealer threatening to hurt his Twee- err… best friend."Yes I'll get the money," He said simply not seeing why he had to repeat himself. Though Craig figured the bigger man probably wasn't too educated to begin with. Craig gave the man a disgusted look, whores were disgusting, well at least the ones that demanded money for what they did. Not moving when the other motioned him to with the gun, Craig glared at the man. Last thing he was going to do was let him hurt Tweek, he was probably the one who bruised up the blondes face. "You're not taking him," he said without really knowing what that meant, so long as it didn't involve the one he cared for the most.

"N-no…" Tweek whimpered tugging on the back of his shirt. He began to cry again, wishing that he could go back in time and change things so that none of this was to ever happen but no matter how hard he wished it never happened. The man laughed and shook his head. "Nope, that kid owes me the cash… besides, he's my type," he informed the other with a perverted grin. "Now move," he ordered and tried to pull Craig away from the crying blonde.

Craig sighed hearing Tweek, when he cried it hurt Craig. The smoker never liked hearing the other cry, it was depressing. Things were getting so complicated. "I don't care, you're not taking him." He said smacking the man's hand away as he tried to move Craig. Turning around the smoker with a blank look fixed Tweek's hair and mouthed the words_ 'Run Tweek.'_ He knew the twitching blonde would be able to read his lips, Craig taught the other how to so he could help his friend during tests at school. He grabbed onto Tweek's arms and smiled before turning the blonde around and pushing him hard, not to hard to where he falls over but enough to push him forward. The chullo wearer turned to face the dealer so he could try and stop the man if he went after Tweek. Yes he was scared but he was more scared for the safety of the blonde.

The man glared at him and pulled away, only to point the gun back at him. Tweek releases his shirt and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He leaned into the others touch and his eyes widened at what he mouthed. He began to shake his head but before he knew it he was being turned around and pushed. Before he knew it he was running, running as fast as he shaky legs could carry him.

The man's eyes widened as the blonde began to run away. Trying to get past the other boy he tried to push past him but the kid was intent on stalling him. "Fucking brat," he said annoyed and shot him in the chest. He glared and looked around, noticing that a Chinese man was watching through the window of his restaurant and calling the police. Taking a few steps back he ran back into the alleys.

Craig knowing all the dangers of what he was doing still wouldn't let the man pass by him. It's kind of funny… the crazy things you'll do when you're in love. And then it happened. Craig Tucker was shot. The bullet passed through his chest, through a lung, and out his back. A clean through and through shot. He didn't scream thought, yes the pain was horrible but even with trying to he found the task to be difficult. For a split second everything went silent, the only thing the smoker could hear was his own breathing and how with each second ticking by it was more difficult to draw in air.

Falling to his knees he gripped the bullet wound as he fell to the side. Funny… he never realized how cold the snow truly was. Rolling onto his back the snow seemed to help dull the pain, but not even the bad ass Craig Tucker could stop himself from letting his eyes water up from the pain. A-at least… Tweek… was safe.

Hearing the gunshot Tweek froze. Holding his hands to his chest he turned and started running back to where they were, not caring about all the voices in his head telling him to run. Turning a corner he saw Craig. Screaming he ran over to him and fell to his knees. "C-Carig!"

'_This is so uncool…'_ Craig thought to himself as he just focused on breathing. With each passing moment the chullo wearer could feel himself slipping away. Craig had a feeling he wouldn't be alive much longer. What a drag. His white shirt was now stained red from his blood along with the snow around him. Hearing Tweek he looked up at the blonde, "I-it's not s-so bad Tweeks," he stuttered out a lie white moving his hand from the bullet wound so Craig could see the blood. The smoker could taste iron filling his mouth. Disgusting. Using his bloody hand he fixed his favorite hat while leaving a bloody hand print on it.

Tweek teared up at the sight of the injured, chullo wearing ten. Crying softly he shook uncontrollably, not even hearing the lie he had just said. With shaky hand he pulled the others head onto his lap. "D-don't go…" he managed to stutter out as he looked up at the wound. If Craig was gone, who would keep all the monsters away, tell him he was special, fix his buttons, and who would be his best friend? Crying harder he thought he could hear sirens in the background but they were farther away.

Craig managed to smile at his blonde friend, the others lap has always been one of Craig's favorite pillows. With breathing becoming a problem the smoker coughed up blood to clear his airways, it did help a little. Looking up at Tweek, Craig blinked tears out of his eyes so he could see the other better. Tweek was crying again, Craig always hated to see him cry. Reaching up with his non-bloody hand he caressed his friends cheek and managed to keep a smile on his face while doing so. When Craig finally calmed the other down enough he said, "I l-love you Tweekers… since middle school," he finally told Tweek his feelings. And it wasn't as hard to say those four words as he originally thought. Something was telling the smoker that now would be a good a time as any to finally tell him.

Panting lightly Craig would use his last words to make the blonde happy. "Y-you w-were never crazy, n-never a f-f-freak… You m-make me sooo happy," he stuttered out placing both hands over the gunshot wound. Pain. "Y-you're beautiful, I love everything ab-bout you.. Don't l-listen to the posers… th-they lie…" he said closing his eyes so the other wouldn't see him crying silently, tears moving from his eyes down his cheeks. Craig would never get the chance to love Tweek, kiss Tweek, or even be around him anymore.

In a way… it's weird the kinds of things that go through your mind when death is only a few moments away. Did he flip off Ruby today? Did he ever tell Stan that black skinny jeans aren't his thing? Did he ever tell Kyle Eric's locker number so he could get his Star of David necklace back? And more importantly he would be dying a virgin…. Lame! Why? Why did he have to die pure and innocent? He wanted to go out in style with a long check list of things God doesn't approve of. Guess…. That will never happen.

Tweek closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, relaxing a bit. Craig always had that affect on him. He knew just how to calm the paranoid boy and make him feel better. Even now he could do that. His eyes shot open at his words. "Wh-what? L-love?" he repeated blushing. Tweek thought about it for a moment. Craig was always kind to him, always close, and always protecting him. Tweek always went to him before anyone else and trusted him more than anyone. "I… I love Craig," he stuttered realizing that these feelings he had towards the smoker were feelings of love and admiration.

Tweek watched the other sadly, his words always brought a smile onto his face but now it only brought the realization that this could be the last time they see each other. Blushing at some of his words he wiped away the tears and watched him. Slowly he reached down and caressed his cheek. The once warm skin was now cold. He brushed away the tears like how Craig would always do to him. "C-Craig…" he whimpered. "I… I d-don't wanna be alone."

Leaning down he closed his eyes and kissed the smoker, knowing that this was something that lovers did and wanted to at least do one thing before… before… Pulling back he opened his eyes. "I… I wanna go with C-Craig," he decided. "Y-you said hell would b-be fun…" Yes, he would go with Craig so then neither of them would be alone.

Craig found himself smiling hearing the other say he loved him. The feeling were returned, and that alone made so many things so much better. Felling the other brush away tears made Craig felt weak. H-he needed to be strong for Tweek. Panting lightly he felt the others lips on his own and his eyes shot open. Blushing he kissed the twitching blonde back. The kiss was better than Craig ever imagined it would be. Whether it was because he was close to death or because he finally got to feel what it was like to kiss him. It was a perfect last feeling. "You won't b-be alone…" He coughed and shivered feeling horribly cold. "One day… you'll find s-someone who s-sees you like I do." Everything was slowly getting blurry, looking up at Tweek he decided the last visible thing he would see would be him. "Y-you can't come with me th-this time… m-make me happy. Go to rehab… I won't be able to visit… but maybe you… c-can visit me?" He panted as one last tear fell from his eyes.

Slowly closing his eyes Craig managed to say one last thing, "I… Love you Tweeks." Before he felt the cold grip of death on him. His breathing stopped. His heart stopped. All signs off life were, gone. Craig Tucker, age seventeen, a Junior in high school, was murdered on April 12th, 2011. By a single bullet from a drug dealer. Who knows if they'll ever catch that man...

Tweek cried lightly as the other spoke. Craig would always say such kind things to make him smile but nothing could make him smile, not now. Tweek slowly shook his head. "Y-you were the only o-one to gi-give me a chance," he stuttered. No one would be able to love a stuttering, paranoid, caffeine loving boy. Not only that but Tweek would never be able to love someone the way he loved Craig. It's impossible, right? Right. Tweek nodded quickly, "I.. I visit you when I'm all clean. M-make you pr-proud." Tweek watched as his breathing became more ragged and he spoke his last words. "I l-love you Craig!" he screamed, hoping the other was able to hear him before he…

Tweek sobbed uncontrollably and held onto him for dear life. The police and paramedics came and pried Tweek away from the now dead teen. They tried to ask him questions but he was so afraid of them. He wanted the voices in his head to be silent, he wanted drugs. Finally he passed out from all the pressure and woke up inside the rehab center. The nurse was kind and told him everything that happened, that it wasn't his fault, and that he could cry as much as he wanted. It didn't take long for Tweek to see that everyone else believed it was his fault and it hurt so badly but he kept moving on, getting clean for Craig.

As kids they were always told there would be a happy ending to romances. That the prince would save his princess (or another prince in this case) from a horrible beginning to ensure a happy ending. Who knew the posers lied? Who knew that they were wrong? What lies. Craig Tucker would never see a happy ending like all adults promised. What liars. Good bye Craig, hell awaits you~


	8. Chapter 8

Now, as he lay curled up on the bed with Craig's blood stained hat, he sobbed and wished for Craig to come back and tell him everything was going to be ok. Stan had finally left and he was alone again. After managing to calm himself down, he sat up and set Craig's hat on his bed. Standing, he walked to the door and knocked on it, waiting for a nurse to open the door. He said he wanted to leave the center now and faked a smile. He was clean and sane (at least that's what they thought) so he was in perfect condition to leave. They brought him his belongings, a knapsack with with clothes was all he had now. Changing into a long sleeve black shirt, a white blouse with the buttons done improperly, black jeans, sneakers, and lastly he pulled on Craig's hat. Walking out of his room, he smiled at the doctors and nurses before walking out of the center. He shivered and walked down the street.

Of course he got dirty looks and was pushed a few times but that didn't stop him. He walked into a convenience store and bought a packet of Craig's favorite cigarettes and a lighter. Smiling lightly he walked to the grave yard and to Craig's grave. There were pretty flowers beside the headstone. Most were off to college so they probably wanted to visit Craig one last time. Setting the lighter and cigarettes beside the headstone he knelt down in the snow. "I… I'm all clean Craig," he smiled. "An-and I'm visiting… I know you t-told me not to do this but I… I miss y-you a lot." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was Craig's, something he left to Tweek in his will. Pushing his sleeves up he bit his lip. Holding the knife to his wrist he closed his eyes, afraid of the blood and the pain. The knife glided from his wrist to his elbow, warm blood already began to pour down his arms. He felt weak but managed to do the same with his other arms.

Feeling weak from the blood loss, he fell forward in the snow. He turned his head to the side to see the snow beginning to turn red, just like when Craig died. So his blood really was red. He thought it would be coffee brown. His vision began to blur as he felt sleepy. It hurt but the snow began to numb his body. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It only took a few more minutes of bleeding out for Tweek to die. Tweek Tweak, eighteen years old, hated by all, loved by one, was now dead and no one would discover his body until the grave keeper the next night. His funeral was small and cheap. He was put in a wooden box as if he was some homeless person on a street. He was on the opposite side of the grave yard, so far from Craig, and he was given no headstone. No one bothered to pay for it. It didn't matter anyway. No one would ever visit him and he would never even know those things because he was already in hell, beginning his search for Craig.


End file.
